Not What I Expected
by ThalsxGrace
Summary: Cammie's life isnt going how she wanted it to. She couldnt wait to start her life going to college meet new people, but will all of that change because her parents decide to make a big change to her life. What's gonna happen? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Wow. Just wow. Um. . . how am I suppose to exlpain this? I mean I'm 17 I'm a senior in high school. How do they think I'm going to take this. What? Do they think I'm going to be happy about this. How could my parents do this to me. Well they don't really know me, but still do they really wanna give their only child none the less their only daughter away.

Its been a few hours since they told me the news. And now here I am laying awake at two o'clock in the morning on a school night. I should just skip its not like anyones gonna miss me. Maybe Liz, but thats probably it. I'd probably just be tormented by Tina and her little followers. Well its a good think I wont be going there for much longer well thats at least a plus to this whole arrangement. I wonder how he feels about this? I mean we've never met. I don't even know what he looks like. I suppose to meet him tomorrow after school which I plan on not going to, but the only thing I know is his name which is Zachary Goode and his family owns The Blackthorne car dealer ship which is my familys biggest rival. My family owns the Gallagher car dealer ship. Our parents think it would bring great business for our companies if they merged, so by that they need to make sure that everything must stay that way. And that leads to my arranged marriage with a guy I've never met and who is also two years older than me.

After a while I realized I have been crying. This whole arragement was completely messed up. I mean I'm not going to finish my last year at Roseville High School. I'm not going to go to a great college and meet a bunch of new people or get a job by myself without the help of my parents. I will never now if I could make it on my own because even thought I won't live at home anymore I'll basically still be depend on them seeing as I'll be working for them. Why is my life so messed up? I mean I've basically grown up without my parents they were always gone on business trips, I only have one friend and everyone at school doesn't even know I exist and last but not least I have to get married at the age of 17 to a man I've never met before. Doesn't my life sounds pefect. Most people think I'm just a spolied bitch, but I'm not. I don't have nice cars or millions of pairs of clothes. Honestly I couldn't care less about having money.

Alright. I'm done thinking about this for the day. I'm going to sleep. I took one last look at the clock and realized if I did want to go to school today I'd have about three hours of sleep and that is it, but its a good think I don't plan on going. So after a little while of relaxing and not think of what tomorrow brings I fell into a world of darkness of blissful sleep.

I woke up to something shaking me. I opened my eyes to see a bright light anf after my eyes adjusted to the light coming from my window I looked up to see my father with a big smile on his face for some reason I was really creeped out. I know right being scared of your fathers cheeky smile at you, but it was different I've never seen it before. I rasied an eyebrow at him as if asking him what he wanted. I took a quick glance at the clock to see what time it was before he started talking and I've already missed half the school day which is awesome and my parents didn't even care. Sweet!

"Hey sweetie its time to get ready we're meeting the Goode's in about an hour, so you have to get up." My father said with an even wider grin if thats even possible. I still dont see how my parents are okay with this. I just shoved my head into my pillows and groaned. I thought my dad had walked away, but I spoke to soon because the blankets were ripped from my bed. I groaned again and My dad laughed at me. I gave him the best Morgan glare ever. He put up his hands in surrender.

"Come on you have to get ready Cam." he said as he was walking out the door. "Wear something casual we're just going to a coffee shop in town." His voice got father and father away and I decide since I was already awake I might as well take a shower and get ready for this stupid meeting.

After my shower I put on a black pair of skinny jeans and a dark blue off the shoulder tee with my black toms. I let my hair air dry while I went to go make pancakes or maybe waffles. Both sound so great right now. So I hopped down the stairs and almost ran into my dad.

"Oops my bad. Sorry dad!" I called over my shoulder as I was walking into the kitchen. I greeted my mother as I started to make waffles.

"So honey are you exited to meet your soon to be husband?" My mother asked happily. I didn't wanna disappoint her, so I smiled and nodded.

"Oh of course. Sounds great." I tried really hard to hide the distaste in my voice I must of done a good job because she didnt seem to notice she just put a bigger smile on her face and walked out of the kitchen.

After I finished making, eating and cleaning up after myself I went back to my bathroom to brush my teeth. Once I finished that I turned on my straighter and started to do my hair and applied light make up to my face. I tooke one last look into the mirror to see if I looked alright. My long dirty blonde hair down my back with some blush and eyeliner. Once done I went down stairs I saw my parent were done getting ready as well. My mom had on a black skirt with a white blouse which suited her figure perfectly and her black hair down her back. My father was dressed in jeans and a nice black dress shirt.

We all got into my fathers silver camaro and off to some coffee shop that we're suppose to meet the Goode family at. After a about 10 minutes of driving we finally got to a little coffee shop. It wasn't normally a place I would go for coffee but I think its cute. Its like one of those cute little stores that normally no one goes too. I love those places. Maybe I'll come here more often.

As soon as we got into the coffee shop my parents spotted the Goode's in the back corner of the coffee shop. I only saw what I guess is Mrs. Goode because she stood up to hug my mother. Mrs. Goode is really pretty. She has a tiny figure like my mom, long blonde hair with beautiful green eyes. She was a gorgouse women. Than what I'm guessing to be her husband stood up to shake my fathers hand. He was handsome. He was tall with brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Our parents were talking and laughing while I just awkwardly stood there and what I'm guessing to be Zachary just sat there facing the opposite way than his parents. After what felt like hours of sitting there Mrs. Goode walked up to me and gave me a hug. I awkwardly hugged her back. Once she pulled away she smiled at me.

"Oh my Cameron you're gorgoues. I mean I've seen pictures of you, but you're so much more beautiful in person." She said never breaking her smile.

"Thank you Mrs. Goode and its Cammie" I said with a genuine smile.

"Oh Its nothing sweetheart and call me Catherine." She said to me than turned around to face Zachary. "Come on Zachary come meet your bride to be!" His mother squealed. He stood up and rolled his eyes. Once I got a really good look at him. Wow. I mean. . . wow. He's hot. He's tall and muscular he has brown hair and his eyes were just like his moms, but a lighter shade they beautiful. His eyes were definitely his best feature. I was completely taking him in when I saw him smirk.

"Like what you see?" He said asked. I wanted to slap that smirk right off his face. As soon as he said that my face turned cold. I had to marry this cocky jerk. Ugh!

"I've seen better." I said and I smirk when I realized what I said got that smirk off his pretty little face.

"Awe you too are so adorable together!" My mother cooed. She had a big smile on her face and so did Mrs. Goode. My only thought was kill me now! I completely zoned out on our parents conversations. I honestly didn't care and when I did look up after about five minutes I saw that Zachary was looking at me. I felt uncomfortable under his gaze. When I looked him dead in the eyes he didn't even look away he just kept staring. I looked back down at the ground because I couldn't take his gaze. After about another five minutes I went to go get a coffee might as well since I'm here. Once I got back I head both our mothers squeal about us having a baby.

"WHAT?" Zachary and I yelled at the same time. I'm guessing he zoned out after I went to go get coffee. Our parents laugh at both of our experession, but it was Zachary's father who spoke because he was the first one to finish laughing.

"Well we must have someone to pass the business to and you would have to get alone for the sake of your child, so within your first two years of marriage you must have a child." Once Mr. Goode finshed the sentance I thought I was going to burst into tears. Zachary just stood there dumbfounded.

"Oh you two will have the most adorable children don't you think so Rachel?" Mrs. Goode asked my mother. She seemed so happy about the whole think she smiled and nodded at Mrs. Goode. I couldn't even say anything. Even if I could find the right thing to say I don't think it'd come out right.

I couldn't take being in the coffee shop talking about my wedding and my children my future, so I did the only logical thing I could think of I walked out. Didn't look back and didn't say anything just walked out the door. There were woods aross the street from the coffee shop, so I walked into the woods. I could hear everyone calling my name, but I just ignored them and kept walking. When I was close to the woods I felt someone grab my shoulder and thats when I ran into the woods. I didn't care if I got lost I just needed to get out of there as fast as I could.

When I thought I was far enought I broke down and cried. I was thankful no one could see me weak. I was just so angry how could my parents do this to me. I thought they loved me. I'm there only child how could they want me to be married and have my own child by the time I was 19. After a while a felt someone wrap there arms around me and bring me close to them. I didn't even look up to see who it was. I just turned around and cried into there shirt. Soon when the person spoke I knew it was Zachary and he just told me soothing things. After I was all cried out I was really tired, so I feel alseep to the sound of Zachary's voice. 


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up I didn't recognize the room I was in. I sat up and realized I was in the same clothes I was in yesterday. I went to get off the bed, but when I went to support my weight on my feet I feel to the floor and made a loud "thump" on the floor. When I got up the second time I could actually support myself even thought my legs felt all funny. I walked to the door and opened it to see a worried Zachary. I looked up to him seeing as he's a lot taller than me. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes?" I asked him and that also when I realized what he's wearing. The only thing he has on are sweatpants. I had a clear few of his 6-pack. Great I could feel my face heating up. I forced myself to look at his face and realized he is yet again smirking.

"I heard a loud noise and came to see if you were alright, but I guess you are since your checking me out." He said while smirking. Shocker there. Why do I have to marry a cocky jerk even if he is hot. I didn't even reply I just slammed the door in his face, but he stuck his foot in the way. I just walked away looking for my shoes to get out of here and away from Zachary.

"What are you doing?" He asked as if it wasnt completely obvious I was looking for something. I just shot him the famous Morgan glare. He put his hands up in surrender, but still had that stupid smirk on his face.

"I'm looking for my shoes I wanna go home." I said in a "duh" tone. As soon as the world left my mouth his smirk got even bigger if thats even possible. He laught. He just sat there and laught at me. My face must of shown how confused I was because next he said.

"This is your home now sweetheart." Did I ever mention I want to smack that smirk right off his face.

"No" I said like thats something completely impossible. "Its to soon. I'm still in school. They said I could be in school for a few more months.

"Your still going to school you'll just be living here. Our parents think it'd be great for us." He said in such a sarcastic tone. At least I know he's not the only one whose annoyed at this whole arrangement. After a little while of silence which I dont know if I would classify as awkward or comfortable. I just think we were both a loss of words honestly.

"Your parents brought over your stuff this morning. Everything is unpacked in our room." He said kind of awkwardly obvously not really knowing what to say. I stood there shocked. I really hoped he didn't our room. My parents would never allow that well I never thought they'd make me get married at 17, so I guess maybe they would.

"Please tell me you didn't say our." I asked and made sure he heard the hope in my voice, but I had a feeling he did say our. I know I'm only setting myself up for disappointment, but I dont really wanna think about sharing a room with him. I dont wanna marry him or have his child either, but we can't have everything we want.

"Yeah our moms idea. They thought we should get use to it before we actually married." He said clearly annoyed at the fact that his parents are running his life just like mine are. I know we should try and be friends seeing as no one understands what we're going through, but the other person.

"I would stay in another room or on the couch or something, but my mom as some of her staff working here since she doesn't believe I can do anything on my own. Which means she has people watching us, so if we dont share a room than our mothers will bitch as us or well my mother will bitch at me." He said sitting down on the bed putting his head in his hands rubbing his forhead. After a little while of deciding I sat next to him rubbing his back like a mother should do with their child. He tensed at my first touch, but soon relaxed to my touch. We sat there for a while not saying anything just sitting in a comfortable silence. I think this is the first time we actually got a long.

"Oh by the way were going to dinner with our parents tonight. Their also annoucing our engagement. Sounds great doesn't it." He said. His voice dripping with sarcasm. "We playing the picture that we've been best friend our whole lives and two years ago we started dating because it just right to us apparently. We didn't tell anyone except our parents and now we want to get married because we just couldn't wait any longer we we're just to 'madly in love'. Sounds perfect right."

I know this sounds bad at such a moment, but I laughed. I couldn't hold it anymore I fell over from laughing so much. "Do they think people will actually believe that." I asked surpried and still laughing a bit. He chuckled and he smiled. Yup thats right he smiled! He looked so cute when he smiled I thought to myself.

"I guess they do seeing as thats what we're playing at." He said a little bit shocked too. "I feel like this is just a game to them just some sick game like their not actually messing with our lives. They dont even seem to care what we want or if it does mess with our lives. It could completely ruin up, but do they care. Nope. They only care about their damn buinesses." He finished with such angry in his voice.

"By doing this what did your parents take away from you? Like were you in college or did you have a girlfriend?" I asked a little surprised at myself that I actually asked that, but it just slipped out of my mouth.

"I was in college. I was going to Columbia full ride. I went there with my best friend, but my parents took me because well this whole arrangment got in the way and no I didn't have a girlfriend." He said his face fell once he mentioned his best friend.

"At least you got to expereince some sort of life. I wont even finish high school. I dont get to go to college and meet new people. I will never know if I can make it on my own. My parents have taken everything from me. First they take my childhood and now their taking my future." After I said that I felt as if I were going to cry, but I didn't wanna be weak again in front of him. "My parents took me on every buiness trip they ever went on, but they always acted as if I weren't there. I was home schooled with a tutor until I was 16 and thats when I went to Roseville High. Thats where I met my best friend in the entire world." I wanted to stop talking, but everything just came out and I didn't care that I was spilling my heart out to him even though I've known him for two days. " I've never really had any friends. Liz is her name she is my first and only friend. And now I thought I was so close to getting away from this. My family. The girls who torment me at school. I was so close and they ruined everything." After all that was said I didn't even give him a chance to respond. I didn't want his pity. Thats why I never told anyone any of that is because everyone would give me pity and I dont want that, so before he could say anything I walked out the door of the room I was in. I didn't really know where I was going, so I walked into a random bedroom and locked the door behind me. I put my back to the door and slid down. I brought my knees to my chest and stared at the wall.

After a couple of minutes I felt Zachary bang on the door yelling at me to open up, but I didn't listen because I just didn't care. Soon it got all quite and I heard him walk away from the door and thats when I got up and walk over to sit at the window seat and just stared out the window watching cars go by and little kids playing games. Next thing I know I heard a key in the lock and I saw Zachary walk in looking very angry. Again I didn't care.

"Why did you just walk away from me Cammie?" He asked still very annoyed, but I can hear the worry in his voice. I didn't understand why he was worried didn't get it. I didn't want his pity.

"Because Zachary I didn't want you pity." I said with vemon in my voice. I wasn't angry with him, but I didn't want his pity. I wanted very much to get that point across.

"Call me Zach one and two I'm not gonna give you pity. I know you don't want that. I know what that feels like. I know how it feels to have everyone think you have the perfect life because your parents have money. Trust me I know I may not have had it bad as you, but you should be thankful for being homeschooled for so long because I had so many people trying to my friend just because my family had money. No one understood that fact that it wasn't mine that every dime of that money belonged to my parents. I wanted to go to school, so I could get make it in life without their help. I got a full ride because I earned that myself. I did that without my parents. I was so happy that I finally got something without their help and it was all taken away because they were selfish and wanted more money." He said with such angry in his voice. Maybe we're not so different after all. Even though we have to get married I feel like we could be great friends. He understands me and I understand him. For the first time since I met him I don't feel so alone in the world. I'm glad I met him even under the circumstances maybe this could work. Maybe just maybe I'm starting to like Zachary Goode. 


	3. Chapter 3

Its been a week since the announcement of mine and Zach's engagement. Its also been a week since I've been to school I'm kind of afraid of what people might say. I'm not really that scared its just I don't want people to actually notice me. I like being unnoticed. I'm cormforable being in the shadows of the school. The only people who actually notice me are Liz and Tina with her followers and they just like to torment me. And to make matters worse Zach wants to see my school, so he's driving and picking me up from school today. Tina is definitely going to make my life hell infront of him. I know he won't care since we're friends now, but I don't him to see that I mean I don't care about it anymore its not like her words hurt their just really annoying and it wastes my time listening to it.

Right now Zach and I are driving in his black ferrari to school. I'm really nervous. I wonder what people think and I really hope people just ignore me like usual. When we got to school there was really no one here thank the lord. Zach got out and I was trying really hard to prolong going into school, but he came to my side of the car and open the door for me. I gave him a small smile and he grabbed my hand, so we walked into the hell hole I call school together. I gave Zach a small tour before we went to my locker still hand in hand.

When people started coming we got a lot of looks nothing too bad, but not good either. After a while of people starring as they past I really wanted to go back to Zach's car and go home, but I knew Zach would never let me, so we continued to walk around thats until I saw Tina I went to go turn around, but Zach just stood there not letting me walk away. I wanted to drop his hand and walk in the oppostie direction, but of course he wouldn't let me he just gripped my hand tighter and dragged me foward.

"Come on Cam I know from the look on your face that that's Tina, so we're gonna go say hi." Zach said like he didn't even care that she annoys the crap out of me. I know he's just doing this, so I can stand up for myself, but I just don't care its not like anything she says is true.

"No Zach its just a waste of time. She's a waste of time. I'm not gonna waste my breath on something as pathetic as them, so I'll walk you to your car and I'll see you later." I said trying to pull him the other way, but he is way to big for me to pull.

"No Cammie I want them to leave you alone and I'd love to hear what she has to say about our engagement." He said and it actually sounded like he cared what they had to say about it. Even though I bet we say a lot worse of things about it, but I guess thats different since we're the ones having to do it.

Once we got there Tina and her friends were starring at Zach and he just smirked. Great another thing to add to his overly large ego thats just perfect. God I'm never gonna hear the end of this am I. Come on I swear the world just hates me.

"Hi you must be friends of Cammie's its nice to meet you." He said so politely which even shocked me. He stuck out his hand for Tina to shake it. She looked completely dazed by just shaking his hand wow pathetic much.

"Yes we are. We all love Cam. She's such a great friend." Tina said and smiled at me which was completely forced and I know that Zach noticed it too.

"So this Liz right Cam?" Zach asked me and he actually looked confused. He was such a great actor. I know this will only had more to his ego, but I definitely have to give him props. He's good.

"Oh no my name is Tina Cammie's other best friend." Tina said trying really hard to hide the disgust in her voice as she talked. If she talked like this infront of me I'm quite curious to know how she talks when I'm not in the room.

"Come on Zach I think you should be heading out now. Schools gonna start soon and you wouldn't want to be late. I'll just you see you at home." I told him because I didn't want her to say anything else to him. He looked at me and I gave him a look that said 'You better not said a word. I want to leave.'

"Awe come on sweetheart. I like talking to your friends." I can't believe I'm thinking this right now I actually liked when he called me sweetheart. I find that very cute.

"Zach I'm gonna be late for class." He just sign and we started walking that is unil I went to pass Tina and she grabbed my arm to whisper in my ear.

"He'll be mine in a week tops. Why would he want you when he could have me. He probably feels bad for you. I can see why I mean look at you your nothing. Always have and always will. He's probably just doing the right thing here because you were dumb enough to get knocked up at 17." I could hear the jealously in her voice. I know she knows that I'm not knocked up she knows I'm not stupid enough to let that hapen, so I smirked at her and said out loud for the whole school to hear. I guess Zach got what he wanted. For me to stand up for myself

"Well honestly I don't know what he sees in me, but I know for a fact he wouldn't even give you a glance if he was with me or not." She was not happy when those words left my mouth. I didn't even care enought to listen to what she had to say I just pulled Zach along to the front of the building back to his car. Once we were at the front doors he started laughing and I couldn't help but join him.

"That was great. . . I can't believe. . . she said that to you." He said between laughs. I shocked he heard what she said, but I don't care he obviously knows what she said is a lie even though we aren't together as the world thinks.

"You heard what she said?" I asked I can't believe he heard that though I mean she whispered that into my ear how could he hear that.

"I can't believe she thought I knocked you up." After he said that he started laughing again I just push him hoping he'd fall over, but unforchantly he didn't much to my dismay.

"Oh my god! She's going to tell the whole school that you knocked me up and no one will ever leave me alone." Realization just hit me she knows the truth, but just wants to make my life hell for her enjoyment. I mean its not like I care, but I just don't like when people look at me. I like to blend in.

"Awe its okay honey. All that matters is we know the truth and you even said yourself you don't care what people say or think about you. Than why do you care now?" He asked seriouslu confused. I honestly had no idea how to answer that. He was right why do I care.

"You're right. I shouldn't care. I just having a feeling its gonna get really bad and fast. Also don't call me honey its weird."He just laughed at me and I was actually scared this time with Tina. Thats really hard for me to admit that I'm scared about anything, but I am I have no clue what Tina's gonna do.

Zach took a few steps forward until he infront of me. He took my head in his hands and looked into my eyes. "Just ignore Tina like you said she isn't worth it. We know that your not having my child, so who cares what Tina thinks. She just a big fake." After he said that I begain to relax a bit. I have to admit I really do hate whens he right. I took a big breath in and breathed out. I feel a lot better know. Zach kissed me on the forehead and got in his car and started to drive away. I blew him a kiss for fun and he just smiled at me. I will never admit it to him, but he always makes me feel better.

I turned around only to find the whole entire school watching me. I just walked into the building ignoring all of the stares I was getting and walked to my first period class hoping the day would go by fast. A lot of people were whispering in the school hallways throughout the day, but just like Zach said I just ignored them. People actually walked up to me and told me what Tina was saying. I just told them to ignore her like I was. A lot of people were actually getting annoyed with Tina and her followers she kept saying things about me and some kods actually stood up for me and that made me smile to know that thought she was a fake.

After the school day ended a lot of kids gave me a smile because I finally stood up to Tina, so she wouldn't be bothering anyone anymore. When Zach came to pick me up I was so happy and he just laughed at me like always, but as a got in his car I gave him a kiss on the check and told him thanks for helping me stand up to Tina and I also told him how things were actually good at school today. He smiled at me and drove us home. Now that things are actually going well at school and Tina wasn't going to be tormented people anymore I'm definitely going to miss it, but Myabe things won't be all bad at least I hope so.


	4. Chapter 4

School as been great the last couple days. Tina is a nobody now and I'm noticed now which is the downside to that whole thing, but I guess its not all bad. Zach's been taking me to school I really don't know why he says it for the show, but I find it kinda weird I mean I have a car he just won't let me drive it.

Right now its 11:52 and I know I have to get up, but I really don't want to. I know I'll have to get out of bed eventually, so might as well get up now,but its freezing and I don't wanna change because I'll be even more cold, so I grabbed one of Zach's sweatshirts that came dowm the like my mid thigh you couldn't even tell I was wear shorts. I guess that basically says how much taller he is than me. Once I made my way down stairs I walked into the kitchen and there was a huge buff kinda guy walking around our kitchen I was about to walk away and leave when he noticed me. He put his hand out I thought he was gonna grab me, so I flipped him over my should and put my foot to his neck, so he could breath, but he wasnt getting out of this one.

"Cammie!" Zach yelled as he lifted me up by my waist and away from the stranger. "God Cam are you trying to kill my best friend."

"I'm sorry I didn't see you. I thought he was a stranger or a robber waiting for his friends to come. I mean he wasnt making any noise wasnt talking or anything just walking around I though he was looking for something." I said really fast out of embaressment. Zach's friends got up from the floor and walked up to me and said.

"Hi I'm Grant. You must be Cammie." I was kinda confused on how he knew who I was, but than I remembered that we annouced our engagment and this is Zach's best friend. He stuck out his hand for me to shake I did so and walk back into the kitchen to get some oj.

"Dude did you get lucky last night?" Grant asked liking it was normal for Zach to sleep around. I mean thats probably true, but I don't wanna hear that.

"No he did not get lucky last night. I'm wearing shorts under this sweatshirt you know." I said as I walked back into living room very annoyed that he said that. I was about to slap him across the face, but Zach grabbed me by my sweatshirt and brought me to him. I wanted to walk away, but he put his arms around my waist and his head on my shoulder. Now I was really annoyed. How could he just let him say something like that and not saying anything.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you or anything its just kinda seemed like it you know your kinda wearing his sweatshirt it doesn't look like you wearing pants or anything, so I kinda just amused." He said and he actually looked sorry so I forgave him, but I'm definitely not forgiving Zach. How could he let someone say something like that to me. I mean I know our engagement isn't really, but I mean I thought we were friends. Why wouldn't he defend me. I push the thoughts about, so I wouldn't explode right then and there and smiled at Grant. Than went to go bring my cup back into the kitchen and get something to eat, but Zach's grip tighened around me. I smiled again, but this time it was forced very forced.

"Zach let me go I wanna get something from the kitchen." I asked sweetly. Well everyone would think I was just being sweet to my 'lover', but Zach probably knew that I really wanted to punch him at this moment.

"Nah I don't wanna." He said with a huge smirk on his face. Than he whispered in my ear. "I like you this close." I just rolled my eyes because I know what he's saying is complete bullshit.

"Does he always smirk I mean sometimes I just wanna smack that smirk right off is face." I said to Grant who laughed and I tapped Zach on the cheek rather hard. He let go to glare at me and I just smiled at him. Before I left I kissed him on the cheek than walked out.

I put my stuff in the sink and headed up stairs ignoring the odd look Zach and Grant are giving me. I went to mine and Zach's bedroom to talk a shower and get dressed and it still feels weird say 'our' bedroom, but I've learned to live with it. I shed my clothes and stepped into the shower to feel the warm water hit my body. I love taking hot showers on cold days it makes me feel all warm in side, but I hate coming out of a nice warm shower and than its all cold. Once I got out of the shower I quickly dried myself off and put my clothes on hopinf that'd help me be less cold, but I guess not. I just make hot chocolate. Mhm that sounds great right now. I always loved going to like seven 11 to get hot chocolate and put all the coffee sweeters in it. Always the best.

On my way downstairs I realize I can hear more voices than just Zach and Grant's I wonder who else is here. Oh well their probably just Zach's friends. I was just about to go into the kitchen when I hear Zach's voice call me. I take a deep breath and walk into the living room. I saw two other guys and two girls. I see a scrawny looking boy he was definitly opposite from his friends he had ligh brpwn hair with brown eyes, than there was a guy who was like Zach, but not as buff. He had blonde hair and green eyes. The two girls were both gorgeous one had dark eyes and hair she could be classified as an egyptian goddess. The other girl was just as beautiful she has long black hair and piercing blue eyes. She kinda looked like someone who would of won prom queen in high school. She also had a nose ring just like Tay Jardine.

"Cam this is Jonas" He point to the scrawny looking boy. "That's Nick" Than he point to the boy with blonde hair."And thats Macey and Bex. There Nick and Grant's girlfriends." Zach explained to me. I gave a little wave and I deicde to make fun of Grant for fun.

"Wait so Grant thats your girlfriend." I said point to Bex. He just nodded and smiled at her. "Wow I'm kinda shocked someone as dumb as Grant can get a pretty girlfriend." I said and everyone laughed except Grant. He just glared at me, so I gave him a big smile.

"Wow Zach you actually picked a girl I like. I'm so proud of you!" Bex said. I felt kinda awkward now, but everyone just nodded in agreement that they liked me better. I still felt uncomfortable though. I feel so out of place with them. I awkwardly stood there as they all laughed, so I went into the kitchen to start making my hot chocolate. After I finish putting the kettle on the stove and waited for it to heat up Macey and Bex walked in.

"Uh. . . Hi" I said. Wow way to embaress myself infront of them.

"Whats up Cam?" Bex asked and sat down next to me at the bar and Macey sat across from me.

"Um nothing really making hot chocolate because I'm cold want some?" I asked to be nice since I guess there technically are. They both nodded, so I brought out two more mugs for them. They didn't say anything after that, so I really didn't know what to do. I felt very awkward around them I mean there both gorgoues and I'm just so plain and they seem to be a whole lot better than me. Thats when the guys walked in. Zach came up to me kissed me on the cheek and than went to sit on the counter behide us. Nick and Grant stood by Macey and Bex while Jonas came to sit next to me. I smiled at him. He was kinda cute in a nerdy kind of way. He would be perfect for Liz. I should totally set them up that would be great. They could be a total nerd couple. Hah thats awesome.

"So Cam hows Zach treating you?" Nick asked and smiled. I was a little confused by his question. What was that suppose to mean?

"Gosh Nick don't be such a prick." Macey said to her own boyfriend. Wow I'm actually scared now. I don't wanna be on her bad side. I don't think I wanna be on any side of her. "Sorry Cam Nick can be such an ass sometimes."

"Its okay." I said not really knowing what to say. Everyone else was talking and I didn't even say a word to anyone. I felt to out of place to say anything, so when the kettle went off. I still didn't say anything I just made Macey, Bex and I our hot chocolate and handed it to them, but I never got the first sip of it because Zach decide to snatch it out of my hands.

"Hey!" I yelled at him and he just took a sip then handed it back to me. His friends just laughed at us because I guess they thought this was cute, but I was actually mad. I made that for me not him. Ugh. I gave him the best Morgan glare I ever did and than sat down.

His friends countinued to talk while I just listened. They all talked about school and Zach looked kinda upset that he couldn't go to school with them. He probably missed them a lot. They talked a lot about parties and Jonas looked kinda uncomfortable when they did.

"So Cammie how's school. Zach told us your still in high school." Bex said and I just think they actually want me to say something, but I was pretty happy just listening to them talk about whats going in there lives because theirs seem so much more exiting them mine.

"Yeah I am and its a lot better than it was." I said trying not to say much, but that failed.

"Really? Why was it so bad?" Macey asked and she actually looked interested.

"Its not important." I said because I really didn't wanna tell them about Tina or her followers tormenting me since I was a little kid.

"Come on you can tell us." Nick said. I don't think he actually cared I think he just likes to know things about other people which I find kinda of werid. I normally like to say out of other peoples business as much as possible. I was about to say that I don't really wanna talk about it, but Zach beat me to it.

"Guys she doesn't wanna talk about it alright leave her alone." Zach said with a tone that got his friends to stop asking me about school, so they countinued to talk about random things when Macey said she needed to go and she was Bex's ride so Bex left as well. So now it was just me, Zach, Nick, Grant and Jonas.

We were all seated in the kitchen and was about to leave because they weren't really saying much.

"Alright can we actually do something before I decide to rip my hair out." I said after ten whole minutes of silence as everyone starred at me.

"Oh wow feisty. Nice pick Zach." Grant said and I really wanted to slap him so before Zach could stop me. I made it look like I was going to get a drink from the fridge when I slapped him upside the head.

"OW!" He yelled and I had a satisfied smirk on my face and walked back to my seat next to Jonas. Zach and Jonas laughed while Grant just glared at me and I just laughed at him because his glare was pretty pathetic. After Zach and Jonas' laughing fit they both gave me high fives and Grant glared at all of us.

"I would think before you say something in front of her Grant she already kicked your ass this morning." Zach said with his own damn smirk. Normally I would hate it, but the fact that he was using it because he had pride that I could kick Grant's ass, so I let it go.

"Wow Grant first Bex and now Cammie. Damn." Jonas said. Wow I was shocked I would never expect Jonas to say something like that. Grant glared as Zach and Jonas laughed and I just cracked a smile. I feel kinda bad for Grant because we're all up on him.

"Alright guys let's stop picking on Grant I actually feel kinda bad even though he's said some pretty stupid things about me." I said trying to help Grant out because Zach and Jonas are picking on him.

"What have I said that's stupid to you?" Grant asked not even thinking about this moring.

"Oh um I don't know this morning when you asked Zach is he got lucky last night." I said giving him a look that said say something like that again and I'll get you.

"Oh uh yeah I'm sorry about that. It just looked like it. I mean all it looked like you were wearing Zach's sweetshirt. Its not like I met anything bad by it." Grant said sincerly and I know he was thats why I forgave him.

"Oh my god Grant you actually said that to her?" Jonas asked like it was the dumbest thing in the world which it was.

"No he said it to me, but Grant here isn't the smartest person, so he said it loud enough for her to hear." Zach said with his smirk.

"Wow Grant that was pretty dumb." Jonas said laughing a little at Grant's stupidity.

"Alright I dont know about you guys, but I'm tired and I dont wanna pick on Grant anymore. I'm gonna go to sleep. Night and don't make so much noise if you guys are gonna be here any longer." I said to the guys, "Oh and it was great meeting you guys." I went to give Zach a kiss on the cheek, but he moved, so I got him right on the lips. I pulled away fast and turned around, so no one could see my blush. I had to admit his lips were really soft. Okay pushing those thoughts away.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Zach called after me as I walked away and I could hear that damn smirk in his voice. I chose to ignore him, so I would go down there and smack that smirk off his face. Why must he smirk I mean where would he possible get that from. His mom or dad don't smirk why would make him do that and what made him so cocky. I like the sweet and sensitive Zachary Goode not the cocky jerk kind.

After a while I heard Zach say goodbye to Grant, Nick and Jonas and then I heard Zach walk up the stairs. I turned away from him, so he couldn't see my face. I tried to slow down my breathing, so he would think I'm alseep. I guess it worked seeing as he just got under the covers and didn't say a word after he change or well changed his pants seeing as he doesn't wear a shirt to bed. I layed on my back and faced the ceiling. I still can't believe my parents are making me get married at the age of 17 and now making me live with him before I honestly have to or the fact that their completely okay with giving there only daughter away do the care about me at all? Did they ever want me. I've always felt like that didn't want me, but I never she had a reason to believe that I always thought it was just hard to show their love. I guess now I actually know that they've never wanted me. After a while I started to silently cry. Why could my parents want me? Why don't they love me like a parent should? I guess the real question is If they didn't want me than why am I here? Am I just a mistake to them?

All these questions run through my head and thats why I didn't notice when Zach turned to me and wipped my tears away. He didn't say anything just looked into my eyes and then he decide to ask what was wrong after like 5 mintues of starring at me. I didn't answer I didn't want to, so I just turned away. He got the fact that I didn't wanna talk and turned around. After a little while he feel alseep and after another 10 mintues of me thinking what I could possibly do wrong I feel alseep too. Not knowing what tomorrow will bring, but the only thing I can hope for is something better than me crying myself to sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning -much to my dismay- because my phone started ringing. I tried to reach is, but something was holding me back. I turned around to see what I was stuck on and I realized I wasn't stuck. I was being held. By Zach and when I tried to remove his arms his grip tighened. Okay this is really weird. Why won't he let me go.

"Zach let me go" I said smacking his arms hoping that it would get him to let go, but of course it didn't, so I tried to squirm my way out. Still no luck, but I won't give up. I will squirm my way out of this or maybe if I squirm to much he'll wake up.

"Would you stop squirming. I'm trying to sleep if you haven't noticed." Zach said completely obilivous to the fact that he was holding me.

"Um Zach wanna let go of me?" I asked him hoping he'd notice that he was holding me, but he just brought me closer, so now my back was touching his bare chest. I'm guessing he noticed just didn't care. Shocker there. I bet he was totally smirking right now.

"Now why would I do that. Like I said last night I like you this close." He breathed into my ear which made me shiver. I definitely knew he was smirking now, but I couldn't let him win. So I kept squirming just to annoy him. Eventually he let go and I went to check my phone and I realized she called. I knew if I didn't call her back soon she would break down the door, so I had no other choice but to call her back.

'Oh hello honey. How are you?' My mother said through the phone.

"I'm alright I guess how about you?" I asked her knowing she'd just get to the point.

'Oh I was just wondering how everything is going-' My mom started, but never got to finish because Zach interupted her.

"Cam come back to bed its cold without you." Zach said very loudly. My mother definitly heard that one.

'Oh am I interupting something?' She asked and I could hear the smile in her voice. Gosh I can't believe she sounds happy right now. What is wrong with her. A normal parent would be upset if a guy said something like that to their daught, but nope my parents are competely insane.

"No Zach and I just woke up. Trust me you didn't interupt anything." I said with a serious tone I wanted her to drop this. Well to tell the truth I didn't wanna talk to her at all, but I know I had too. Unforchantly I knew she would always wanna talk to me even though she definitely considered me as a mistake.

'Oh well your father and I are going to lunch with the Goode's you and Zach are to be present because it all about the wedding preperations.' She sounded so giddy about it while I just wanted to rip my hair out.

"Sounds great mom where are we suppose to meet you guys?" I asked seeing as I can't read her mind.

'Oh we'll pick you guys up sweetheart alright. I have things to do honey. I love you.' Yeah right. Like I'd ever believe that.

"Alright see you soon. Bye." I didn't even bother to say 'I love you too" I mean why would I. All they see me as a mistake, so after I said that I hung up. I wanted to burst into tears again, but I didn't wanna look weak infront of Zach for the third time. So I just kept it in and walked over to the bed and layed down. I just faced the ceiling not saying a word to Zach, I know he wanted me to because I could feel him starring at me, but I didn't wanna talk to him. Not right now anyway. I want to ask my parents if they seriously thought if I was a mistake. Or if they actually loved me? I'm gonna ask them today at lunch and I don't care if the Goode's hear it. I want to know. I deserve to know.

"We're going to lunch with our parents." I said before getting up and walking into the bathroom to take a nice long shower to just clear my head of all the thoughts of my parents. Even thought the thoughts would probably never leave me until I finally got my answers.

I was in the shower for a long time before I decided to get out and once I did I saw a very annoyed looking Zach. I just ignored and walk to the closet, but unforchantly he followed me which was really awkward seeing as I was only in a towel.

"Will you stop following me!" I snapped. I was already annoyed with this whole arrangement and than I'm thinking about my parents not wanting me and seeing me as a mistake. I didn't need Zach yelling at me for such a stupid little thing.

"Not until you talk to me!" He snapped back. Ugh. Couldn't he just let everything go I mean I'm not five I don't need someone to worry about me. I'm 17 for god sakes. I don't need to be treated like a child.

"No I won't its none of your business!" I yelled. I actually yelled at him. Normally I can control my anger, but this time I just exploded. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I was so angry and upset with everything in my life I couln't take it. "You wouldn't understand. Everything in my world in crumbling down and there's nothing I can do about it! I have to sit and watch as my life is falling to pieces." I yelled as tears stream down my face. Ugh I'm being weak infront of him again! He probably thinks I'm completely pathetic. I guess I understand why Tina always called me pathetic because I was. My own parents didn't even want me.

"Cammie- " He started, but I wouldn't let him finish.

"I know your going through the same thing with the whole arrangement, but I just feel like my parents don't want me like I'm just some huge mistake there trying to get rid of. I've alway felt unloved with them, but I always thought I was being dumb and now I know for a fact that they didn't want me and they never loved me. So don't you dare say they do and don't even think about giving me pity because I don't want it." I finally finish and I actually feel a lot better than how I started. I didn't even look at him I just took my clothes and went to to the bathroom to change seeing as I was only in a towel. After getting dressed I walked out of the bathroom and I was engulfed in a hug by Zach. I was really shocked when I hugged him back and I really didn't want to let go. For some strange reason I felt like Zach understood me more than anyone else and I don't feel so alone anymore. There's also that I feel like safe with him and I can yell and scream at him and he would sit there and take it like a real than comfort me when I needed or when I don't wanna talk he'll leave me to my thoughts and when I'm ready he'll listen. Even though the whole arragement is stopping me from what I really want to do with my life, but at least it brought me Zach.

"You should really learn to talk to me before you explode." He said, but It was kinda of muffled because he refused to let go of me not that I objected anyway.

"Zach our parents are gonna be here soon you have to get ready." I said looking at the clock and realized that it was almost noon and our parents would be here soon to take us out to lunch and talk about our wedding.

"I know." He said, but still didn't let go for another five minutes and I kinda missed the warmth of his body so close to mine.

"Okay" I said and left the room to go get a drink or something. These last few days have been hectic and I'm glad I don't have to go through all of this alone well I mean I can't go through an arrange marriage by myself obviously, but I mean the whole ordeal with my parents and helping me standing up to Tina. I don't think I would have ever said anything to Tina because I just never really cared enough to say anything even through I didn't care some of the things she said were hurtful, but now I don't have to worry about it because I did stand up to her and everything at school is great. I owe Zach everything for that. He made my life at school a lot better. I actually don't mind going to school now. Even thought somethings have gotten worse a lot has gotten better and thats all thanks to Zach. Man I really do owe him a lot.

"Hello! Zach? Cammi?" I heard my fathers voice through the house, but I just ignored him. I'm not ready to see them yet. Zach's not even ready. If I have to face them I want Zach by my side the whole time. I need him with me, but I guess I'll have to do it alone seeing as my parents and Zach's just walked into the kitchen which I'm unforchantly sitting in.

"Hi. Uh Zach shouldn't be much longer" I said about to walk out to see if Zach was ready, but my mom grabbed my arm and looked at me with a confused experession.

"Cammie dear are you alright?" My mother asked, but she didn't looked to worried. Sometimes she actually looks like she cares, but right now I bet she's just worried about the business and our companies merge.

"Peachy" Is all I said and headed upstairs. I could feele the stares on me as I walked away, but I didn't care as always. Once I got unstairs I walked into our bedroom to find Zach in just a towel. He was really hard to focus on his face when he has beautiful abs. When I finally looked at his face he was smirking.

"Our parents are here and I really don't wanna face mine." I said seriously ignoring his smirk.

"Its okay sweetheart. I'll be there in a minute." He said looking at me seriously, but than it morphed into a smirk. 'Unless you wanna have some fun really quick." He said taking a couple steps toward me and I felt extemely awkward I mean hes just standing infront of me in just a towel around his waist. I could feel my face heat up. Once he saw this is smirk got even bigger. Great just what I needed something more to boost his ego.

"Ugh hurry up. I don't wanna even be near my parents." I said while he was walking into our closet to get change.

"Do you think I want to. You may have it hard with my parents, but it doesn't mean I can stand them." I heard his voice say in the closet and in another five minutes he walked out his a blue polo, dark jeans and black sneakers. He looked so good honestly. He could probably get any girl he wanted if it wasn't for his parents. It makes me sick that any girl would swoon over him anywhere he was. I already have enough to deal with I'm not going to think about this now.

"Ready?" I asked and he nodded. I really didn't wanna go, but Zach took my hand in is and basically dragged me down the stairs. Once we got there our parents were standing there with big smiles on there faces once they saw us, but got even bigger when they saw us holding hands. I wanted to take my hand away, but Zach wouldn't let me.

We started to walk out the door our parents were way ahead of us. I was glad for that I didn't wanna go out to lunch with them. Its probably the worst mistake they could make. I wanted nothing more than to turn around and walk back up stairs and lock the door, but I knew Zach would never let me chicken out, so I kept going.

"Ready" Zach whispered and kissed my temple. I nodded because I knew it was better to get this over with now rather than later. As of now all I could hope for was that lunch didn't go horribly wrong. 'Please don't let this be a disaster.' I thought before I got into my parents care 


	6. Chapter 6

I'm definitely right. The world totally hates me. Right now I'm sitting at lunch with my parents while I'm about to explode by the way listening to mine and Zach's mother talk about my wedding. Our fathers didn't even care they just sat there drinking some beer and laughing like no tomorrow while I sat here about to to stab my eyes with a fork. My mother kept trying to get me to talk, but I haven't said a word since I got into the car on the way here with them. I can't even look my parents in the eyes with what I'm thinking. Zach hasn't said much either. He just sits there with his arm around my waist. I turned around to face him. I gave him a look that said 'I'd rather be anywhere else than here.' He just shrugged and wrapped both arms around me and brought me close to him. Our mothers faces lit up when they saw this and they both started to squeal how they thought we'd be so perfect for each other bullcrap.

"So I'm guessing you two are getting along well" My mother said to us and I could tell she was really happy that we getting along. I didn't even look at her. I couldn't even stand to be in the same room as them. How could they be in the same room as me. I'm there biggest mistake.

"Cameron are you going say anything to us." My father asked and I actually looked at him. He look really annoyed, but of course I didn't care. They weren't worth to be cared for, so I didn't answer I just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Cameron." Mom snapped at me. When I looked at her I could see she was about to cry, but I bet 20 bucks it was all fake. Everything about her is fake.

"Yes?" I asked looking my mother straight in the eyes. I didn't show any kinda of emotion not to her or anyone in the room.

"What is wrong with you. We're planning your wedding you should be so happy about this." My father told me. He looked mad that I 'upset' my mother. The Zach's parents just sat and listened while Zach such took my hand and looked at me he was basically telling he was here for me. Which I was very thankful for.

"Your right I should be happy because this is the first time in my life you've actually paid attention to me my entire life." I told them with absoutely no emotion in my voice. I looked at my father and than my mother asking them to say something. To deny it, but they never did. I nodded and got up.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that." I said to Mr and Mrs. Goode and walked out. Once I was outside I realized my parents drove me here, so I said down on the edge of the curb. After a while I felt s presence next to me, but I didn't look to see who it was. The silence was eating away at me so I turned to see who it was and shocked when I saw that it was my father sitting next to me.

"I'm sorry Cameron for everything. Your right your mother and I haven't paid much attention to you and now were giving you away." He sounded sorry, but my parents are good liars.

"Yeah you are. You two are giving me away like I'm some object." I looked at him to see his experession, but he didn't have one. "Was I mistake to you? Do I mean anything to you or mom?" I finally got the guts to ask two questions that have been bothering me for days.

"Your mother and I messed up and thats why you were born. We made a mistake. We weren't careful enough, but we've never considered you a mistake. Its very hard to raise a child and work a buisness at the same time. We took you on the trips with us hoping we'd be able to spend time as a family, but buisness took over our lives and I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry this is the first time in a long time that I have paid attention to you. I truely am sorry Cameron." My father finished and looked at me. He was crying which was a sight that I'd never though I would see.

"I don't believe you. If you really wanted to spend time with me you'd make time for it and you would never give me away like I was some object. If you truely loved me you wouldn't make me go through with this arrange marriage, but you are so that flat out says what you just said was complete bullshit." I said to him and got up. He tried to reach for my hand to make me look at him, but I just kept walking. I walked back into the restaurant and found Zach. Once he saw me he stood up and walkerd over to me and engulfed me into a hug which I gladly returned.

"I left my phone at home and I wanna leave. Can I borrow yours to call a cab?" I asked him barely above a whisper.

"No I'm coming with you." He told me talking out his phone calling a cab to take us home. Once we got off the phone he took my hand and gave me a small smile and said. "Let's go home." I nodded and smiled at him. I was glad to have him. When we got outside my dad started walking towards us. He had more tears down his face.

"Cameron you right. I am a horrible father and I want to make it up. You don't have to go through with this. You can come home and we could be an actually family. Come home sweetheart." He actually sounded like he wanted me too, but I made a promise to everyone saying I would go through with all of this and I'm going to keep it. Also my mother would never let me. That would also just cause more problems.

"No I made a promise and I will keep it. Also I don't think you could ever make up for it you can try, but I'm not sure. It'll take a lot and I don't mean buying me cars and clothes and big houses. I want to see you actaully care. That is all I ever wanted." Is the last thing I said to my father before the cab came. Once we got home I felt amazing. All of the problems that I've been so stressed over I finally confronted. I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Even though I still have those problems to deal with I confronted them and It doesn't bother me as much as they did and that feels great.

"So we have the whole day what do you wanna do?" Zach asked me very softly like if he talked too loud they I would shatter. I smiled at him because he was worried about me and I just though that was the sweetest thing in the world.

"Why don't we just stay in watches movies and play video games or something." I looked up at him to see if he would laugh at me. He gave a slight chuckle and nodded. I jumped with joy because I feel like playing video games and staying in and watching movies seems like a kid thing to do, so I was very happy that he was okay with it.

"Oh my god! Zach you just made my day! I could kiss you"I was so excited that I didn't even realized what came out of my mouth. I looked at Zach and saw that he was smirking and I knew that I'd hear all about it later, but I was too happy to notice.

"Alright what should we do first movies or video games?" I asked and we just looked at each other and at the same time we said "Video games" and thats how we started fighting over who was better at video games, so we decide to make a little competition out of it. Whoever lost would have to be the slave of the person who won for an entire week and as of now we were tied. So far we've played black ops, modern warfare, will sports, all the halos our last game is Nhl '11. Right now I'm winning, but only by one point and he's got the puck right now. Crap he scored we're tied and theres only 20 seconds left. At the face off I won. I was going down the eye when we got it from me and started going down the ice. I catch up and he shoots, but thank the lord he misses. I have the puck now and he gets it again and scores.

"NO!" I yelled while he chanted yes repeatily. He did a happy dance which was hilarious. After he was done dancing he smirked at me and I'll admit I'm scared he might make me do this thats are competely ridiculous.

"Mhm what shall I make you do first." He said while rubbing his chin. After a little while he said "Ha I got it you must say 'Zach you are the, strongest, smarest, hotest guy I've ever seen'.

"Not gonna happen because those are all lies and I don't lie. Also the biggest one is the hotest because the hotest guy ever is definitely Kellin Quinn." His face was priceless. I wish I had a picture. His face was definitly the high light of my night.

"You will say it. Your my slave we both said we'd have to do whatever the other person said if they won. So come on Cam just say it." We did both say that, but I really didn't wanna say that. He would never let me forget it.

"Zach you are the strongest, smartest, honest guy I've ever seen" I mumbled hoping he'd hear me so I wouldn't have to say it again.

"I'm sorry what was that?" I know for a fact he heard me he just wanted to be a complete jerk and make me say it again, so I walked up to him and screamed it in his ear for pay back. He was not happy about that and I just laughed and went into the kitchen to make popcorn because were gonna be watching movies.

When I walked back into the media room and saw Zach had picked one of my all time favorite movies. He put on Batman and I was so happy because Batman was just so badass. I love him. I sat down next to Zach on the biggest couch and put my feet on the coffee table and started to relax when the movie started playing.

I absolutely love the joker. I know that sounds bad because he's evil, but I mean how fun would it be to do things like he does. Like burn millions of dollars infront of people who love money. That sounds like fun to me. Next on our list of things to watch was Transformers. I like that movie too because Shia Labeouf use to be my childhood crush. During the ending Zach told me to get him a drink and seeing as I have no choice I had to and I got back perfect timing because it was at the part wear Megan Fox's character ties Bumblebee to a trunk and drives while he shoots the Decepticons. I've always loved Bumblebee I would love to have him as my car. I mean how cool would that be.

Our last movie we decide to watch Friends With Benefits. I like the movie, but I feel like no one actually does that. Especially since there suppose to be best friends. It doesn't make any sense to me, but I like the movie anyway. My favorite part is when she goes with Justin Timberlakes character takes Mila Kuniz character to come with him to see his family in L.A. I thought that was kinda sweet and how they spend the night together to just hang around. When that part game up I felt a little jealous because I would love if someone did that for me even though this is a movie no one probably ever does this, but whatever I don't care I think thats sweet.

When the movie ended I started to clean up because I knew Zach wouldn't clean up, so I picked up all of the popcorn and the soda cans to bring all of the garbage to the kitchen to throw it away. I wanted to get all of the cleaning over and done with because I am just so tired. After throwing everything away I went to go up stairs, but I almost ran into Zach. I didn't even hear he come down the stairs.

"Gosh Zach did you have to scare me like that." I said wrapping my arms around myself. He just chuckled, but didn't say anything else. He walked closer to me and put his hand on my cheek while looking into my eyes. Then next thing I know he was kissing me.

And me. I was kissing him back. His lips were so soft against mine and his arms were around my waist pulling me closer to him while my hands were on his face bring him closer to me. We molded into each other. I feel like I fit in his arms. I know this sounds cheesy, but I feel like we were made for each other. Will I ever tell him that definitely not because that would only boost his ego.

After about 2 minutes of kissing it started to get more heated. He lifted me off the ground and onto the counter with my lefts wrapped around his waist. I broke away because I had breathe and he just moved to my neck and placed kisses from my neck than went to my collerbone to my neck again my jaw line and thats when I couldn't take it aymore I brought his lips back to mine. It felt like heaven to have his lips on mine. Again he started to kiss me neck again and soon I felt a sharp pinch. I knew he gave me a hickey and he was so gonna get it. Once I felt the pinch I pushed him away from me and ran to the bathroom. If its bad I swear I'll kill him.

When I looked in the mirror I saw the hickey clear as day. Oh I was so gonna get revenge and he definitely won't expect what I'm gonna do. Get ready Zachary Goode. I hear revenge is a bitch and I hope you like it. 


	7. Chapter 7

Its been a week since the whole hickey incident and its also been a week since I've seen or talked to my parents. My parents have tried to call and they've even come to the house, but I told Zach to ignore them because they'll eventually leave. They've stopped coming by which makes me happy I know I'll have to talk to them eventually, but I hope its not anytime soon. If there is anything about the wedding that I need to know Zach's parents tell us because they understand that I don't wanna be around mine.

Zach and I haven't talked about our kiss, but thats better for me because I'm still planning my revenge. I was thinking about being a tease, but thats not something I nomally do. I'm still thinking about my options open. I was thinking of having Bex or Macey or maybe both help with with this since they know Zach more than I do.

After deciding to call Macy and Bex they agreed to meet me at starbucks in town since there still here for a few more days. I didn't tell them why all I said was that I need to talk about something important and they were compelely okay with hanging out with me since there friends with Zach and I'm the only one of Zach's girlfriends like they even though everything is all a lie. All I had to do was get dressed and then I can go, so I decide I should wear something nice since these are Zach's friends. So I'm wearing skinny jeans, a white tank with a leather jacket. I took a look at the mirror and I thought I looked pretty good and I don't feel like changing, so even if I didn't I wouldn't change anyway.

Now my next task is to get Zach out of bed which may I add is a very difficult task. Zach hates when someone gets him up. Yesterday he hit me with a pillow and went back to sleep, so I have no clue how I'm suppose to get him up. I'm just gonna go the old fasion way I'm just gonna dump freezing cold water on his head. I even put ice cubes in it just to make sure he gets up.

"Zach Its time to get up" I said in a sing song voice. He just groaned and turned over, so looks like I'm going with plan B. I didn't even give him a warning I just dump it on his head and with that he shot up out of bed. He looked so mad and I definitely made it worse for myself because I couldn't stop laughing at him.

"CAMMIE!" He yelled and that was my cue to run. I ran straight for the kitchen I have no clue why its not like I would have time to hide he was right behind me, but there was the island in the kitchen so maybe I could lose him by faking him out or something. We were on either side of the island and he still looked really made and I still thought it was hilarious.

"Hi sweetie" I said with a huge smile trying to contain my laughter. He was not happy, but I have to admit he looks kinda cute when he's angry.

"What the hell was that for?" He yelled cleary still mad. I mean can't he have a little fun. I would be mad if he did that to me, but I'd get over it. He's so over reacting.

"You wouldn't get up, so obivously you know what I did." I stated the obvious. He still looked annoyed, but he'll get over eventually and I had to get going, so I walked out of the kitchen grabbed my bag and my keys. I started to the door, but he stepped infront of me still annoyed. I put my hands on my hips and raised an eyebrow waiting for him to actually say something.

"Where are you going?" He asked. He didn't look so annoyed anymore, but I was because he can't even take a joke I mean come on it was funny.

"Leaving" I told him no emotion in my voice and walked out of the house to my car, but shocker there he followed me. He called my name, but I didn't listen to a word he said. I wasn't really annoyed its just that I had to get going or Macy and Bex would probably be mad at me.

"Cam" He said and grabbed my arm and yanked me to him, but he didn't let go. He was really starting to hurt me.

"Zach let go you hurting me!" I begged, but he didn't let go. I don't think he honestly knew what he was doing. "Zach stop please!" I begged again and I finally got him to let go. Thank god. I took of my jacket and looked at my arm and it was already turning ready. I looked up at Zach, but he wouldn't meet me gaze. He just looked at the ground.

"Zach" I said softly hoping he'd look at me, but he didn't he just coutinued to look at the ground, so I put my hand under his chin and made him look at me. He looked really upset, so I gave him a hug. He seemed really shocked at first than hugged me tight.

"I'm so sorry" He whispered into my hair. I didn't say anything back I just hugged him tighter. After a while we pulled away. I already missed his arms around me. Was that a bad thing that I've only known him a couple weeks and I feel like Ive known him my entire life. Or that when his arms are around me I don't want him to let go. We stared into each other eyes he was leaning in and I was too. And guess what happened next. . . My phone started ringing. We pulled away and I turned around to answer my phone.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Cammie where are you?" I heard Macy and Bex yell into the phone. I cringed when I heard them yell I was probably 10 minutes late now.

"Sorry I had to wake Zach up before I left and thats not an easy job to do and one of you probably knows that, so I'm leaving now." I explained myself quickly. They both just told me to hurry up, so I picked up my bag which I dropped when Zach grabbed me and walk to my car. And what did Zach do he followed me to the car.

"Was that Bex and Macey on the phone?" He asked looking at me funny which I didn't understand.

"Uh yeah they asked me to meet up, so thats exactly what I'm doing. I'm trying to be friends with them." I answered him getting into my car. I was about to close the door, but he grabbed it and leaned in and kissed me. God he was such a good kisser. He pulled me out of the car into him and he wrapped his arms around my waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pushed me into the car, so now if I wanted to stop I couldn't even get away seeing as I was now trapped, but did I care. Nope. After what felt like hours, but I know to be a few minutes I pushed him away. He just smirked at me what a shocker there.

"Do you ever stop smirking like seriously?" I asked him because it was really starting to get annoying like he just smirked out of nowhere.

"You know you love my smirk you can't deny it." He stated with his smirk.

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes at him even though I do find it annoying sometimes its pretty hot. "I have to go now. Goodbye sweetie" I added because I knew it bothered him.

Starbucks wasn't that far away, so it only took my a few minutes. Once I got there I got a hot chocolate because I'm not a fan of coffee and walked over to where Macey and Bex we sitting. When they saw me they looked kinda of annoyed, but I can't blame it on Zach because it was his fault too.

"Hey sorry I'm late." I said sitting down. They just exchange looks and than looked at me again. I raised an eyebrow at them because I didn't understand the whole look thing.

"Its okay, but why did you want to meet us here?" Macey asked looking at me funny. I still felt uncomfortable around her, but I'll survive.

"I need to get revenge on Zach and I have no clue what to do, so I thought you could help me." I said hoping they'd agree. They exchanged looks again and they both nodded.

"We'll help you, but we must now why you want revenge on Zach." Bex said while smirking come on do they all get this from Zach.

"Well I don't how to put this. Its kinda embarssing." I said looking anywhere, but at them. I'm they were doing anything to contain there laughter.

"Come on it can't be that bad." Macey said now looking completely interested in the topic at hand.

"Well um..." I started, but I didn't know what else to say really. "I've uh...Never gotten a hickey before and Zach gave me on last week and I wanna get revenge" I finish feeling completely embarressed that I just told them this. I know their gonna laugh. I mean I'm 17 like realy. Most people aren't even virgins when their 17.

"Awe that's so cute." Bex said which made me feel a whole lot better, but Macey will definitely make fun of me. She's like Tina except she's 20 times worse than Tina. Okay Tina can ruin my school like, but I feel like Macey can just ruin every part of my life.

"And you want revenge because. . .? She trailed off basically telling me to counitue what I was saying, but honestly I didn't really know why I wanted revenge. I was just mad he did that I mean like really. I've heard that guys do that to tell other guys that she's taken, but I obviously can't go anywhere we're getting married. Obviously no one can take me away. He's gonna be my husband is a couple months. Okay that's just weird to think about.

"I just wanna mess with him honestly. I feel like that could be fun and I want you and Bex to help because I feel like you two would love to mess with him, so that explains everything. The whole hickey gives me an exuse for my revenge." I told them honestly. I feel like it would be fun and I bet they'd love to mess with Zach, so this is the perfect opportunity for them.

"I think I already said this to you, but I like you." Bex said to me with a wide smile like she's already planning something. Macey she just smirked and nodded agreeing with Bex.

"Alright I got a plan." Bex told us and her face light up. I guess she thought this was a genius plan and I could tell she was really excited for this by the look on her face. She couldn't wait to mess with Zach and neither could I.  



	8. Chapter 8

I'm not really sure I want to go through this plan anymore. I'm just gonna embaress myself in front of Zach. According to Bex and Macey it should totally mess with him, but I don't know I feel like he'll hate me and I really don't want him to. Bex's plan was for me to make him completely jealous and to tease him, but like I said before I will just embaress myself infront of everyone. Macey and Bex are coming over later to help me get ready because they're taking me to a club. I don't really wanna go because Macey and Bex are gonna make me dance with random guys and I'm not normally one to do things like that. I'm not a party person I don't like being around a lot of people and I hate being seen by a lot of people and Macey and Bex are gonna make sure people notice me which makes things so much worse.

Macey and Bex are coming over around seven o'clock to get me ready to go out and the guys are coming to get Zach around nine to 'have a guys night out' meanwhile were going to be at the same club because we got the guys on this one too, so we must be ready by than so Zach could see what I'm wearing before we leave. Even though we're going to the same club Macey and Bex want him to see me with other guys so he'll get jealous and want me, but when he gets to close I walk away or Macey and Bex take me away from him. It will probably Macey and Bex taking me away because I don't think I'd be able to walk away from him.

I got back from the Starbucks at around two o'clock and now its four and I have absoluetly no clue what to do. I've been sitting in the media room bouncing around channels by myself for the last hour. I may die of boredum if no one saves me soon can't it be seven o'clock already so I have something to do.

As if on cue Zach walked in and of course he had a smirk on his face. I raised my eyebrow at him, but he didn't answer, so I turned my attention back to the tv. I could feel him starring at me, but I ignored him. After a while he jumped over the couch and plopped down next to me. I smiled and chuckled a bit, but I mostly focused on the tv. He wasn't liking that. Not one bit, but Macry and Bex said that would drive him crazy, so thats exactly what I did.

First he intertwined our fingers together. Again I ignored him.

Second he pulled me into his lap and put his arms around my waist. Guess what I did. I still had my full attention on the tv.

Third he started to play with my hair and normally that would really bug me. Don't ask me why I just find it weird when people play with my hair, but I let him and now he was really confused. He knew how much I hated when he played with my hair, so he coutinued to play with it.

Fourth he started to tickle me. He knew I hated that too, but I obviously couldn't ignore him, so I let him. I laughted, but after that I never said anything to him he just pulled me back into his lap. I could feel him getting really annoyed which was awesome for me. I knew he was thinking of something that would make me say something to him, but all of the things he's tried so far haven't worked everytime I ignored him because I really wanted to mess with him and this was a perfect way to do it. I definitely need to thank Macey and Bex for this because this is, so much fun.

The fifth thing he did was one I was really annoyed about because people would be able to see it. Guess what he did! He started to kiss my neck. At first it wasn't bad I think he was just trying to get me to make some other noise than a laugh, but he wasn't going to get me to talk, yell or scream at him, so when I felt him bite down on neck. I didn't say anything I just got up and walked out of the media room and went into our room and locked the so he couldn't get in. He obviously followed me because he was banging on the door and I really didn't wanna hear that, so I plugged my Iphone in my Ihome and started to blast music. I put it on shuffle, so anything random could come on. The first song that came on was 'Forget About It' by All Time Low. One of my favorite bands ever! So I deicde to sing along.

You are a hand full of roses Thorns and a cheap bouquet

True, I'm a walking disaster They told you to stay away

I got up and started to dance to thing music singing into a hair brush like I was on stage singing to a crowd.

Seems like I'm making A deal with the devil Who's whispering softly to me

Are you sure that she's the one?

'Cause I feel Like a bad joke Walk the tight rope To hold on to you

Was it real?  
Or a love scene,  
From a bad dream I don't think I can forget about it

I was dancing like there no tomorrow. Honestly I wasn't even dancing I was like jumping around like someone would would at a concert, but I didn't care. Music was my savor I will do whatever I want when music plays.

You are a shining example Of why I don't sleep at all

T-t-t-too many sheep on the brain To make sense of a late night call

Talking in circles and Chasing a tale of Love-drawn distant memory

Am I sure that she's the one?

'Cause I feel Like a bad joke Walk the tight rope To hold on to you

(Gotta know),  
Was it real?  
Or a love scene,  
From a bad dream I don't think I can forget about it

(Gotta know,  
Was it real?)

I stared into the mirror with my 'mic' and talked the words just like Alex Gaskarth did on stage when I went to there concert a couple months ago.

You know...  
There are some days where I really feel Like this could work;  
Like you and I are finally gonna get it right

Then there are days like today When you make me Wanna tear my fucking hair out

I always loved this part of the song because I feelt like its so true some people just love to mess with your life and make it seem like some sick joke. Kind of like another song by All Time Low 'Sick Little Games.' I love that song as well.

'Cause I feel Like a bad joke (Like a bad joke)  
Walk the tight rope To hold on to you

(Gotta know),  
Was it real?  
Or a love scene,  
From a bad dream I don't think I can forget about it

I feel Just like a bad joke Woah~

Gotta know,  
Was it real?  
Waking up from a bad dream From a bad dream I don't think I can forget about it

So just forget about it

So just forget!

Once I fiinished I jumped on the bed and I couldn't help it I laughted like a mad person. Once I was done laughing I heard laughing behinde me and I turned my body to see Zach laughing at me. I cracked a smile, but quickly wipped it off my face so Zach wouldn't see. I just layed down and couitnued to listening to music. The next song was 'If You Can't Live Without Me, Why Aren't You Dead' by Maday Parade and than 'If You Can't Hang' by Sleeping With Sirens. I love them. Kellin Quinn is my idol. I wanna meet him so bad. I would probably cry if I met him, but thats okay because its Kellin Quinn. After a little while Zach came to lie down next to me, but I payed him no attention I was to busy hummung the lyrics of my three favorite bands ever.

"Are you ever gonna talk to me?" Zach asked and he sounded kind of upset. I just wanted to hug and talk to him, but I can't cave. I will get my revenge. Plus Macey and Bex would kill me if they found out that I talked to him. I can't talk to him until later tonight, so I didn't even answer his question I just coutinued to hum to the music.

Soon I heard the doorbell and I knew it was Macey and Bex to help me get ready. I walked down the stairs, but Zach grabbed me and put me over his shoulder no doubt smirking as he made his way to the door. I hit his back hoping he'd let me down, but I knew he wouldn't.

"What are you doing here?" Zach asked probably confused Bex and Macey were here. Yeah I kinda forget to tell him we were having a girls night out. Must of slipped my mind. Oh well.

"We're having a girls night out. Get over it. We kinda need Cam to have a girl night out. Your going out the nights, so we decided we should have a girls night, so wanna let her down so we can help her get ready." Macey said with such a huge additude that I laughted. I heard Macey and Bex give a slight laugh and laughing gave me a head ache, so I groaned.

"Put her down you idiot all the blood is rushing to her head!" Bex yelled and no doubt smacked him upset the head. Zach put me down immediately and I felt a little wobbly. Zach had to help me stand until I could support my weight. Once I could Bex and Macey dragged me up the stairs into mine and Zach's bed room.

"Okay, so did you do what we told you to do?" Macey asked after making sure Zach didn't follow us up the stairs to hear our conversation.

"Yes I ignored him the whole time I was home. I acted as if he weren't even there and he was not happy about it. He did the things that he knows that tick me off, but I still ignored him. I think you guys should be proud." I said with such pride in my voice that I actually listened to them and I followed all the directions which usually I don't follow any kind of directions.

"Nice job Cam. I think we can both say were proud of you" Bex told me and Macery nodded in agreement. "Now go get in the shower. You have to look hot for Zach and any other guy"

After my shower thats when the torture began. They picked, prodded shaved every part of my body. They made sure there was absouletly nothing out of place. Then they dressed me in a dark blue sparkly dress that just covered my ass. I gave Bex and Macey a look that seriosly, but they didn't even say anything they just shoved me into a chair and Macey starting doing my make-up while Bex blow-dryed and straightened my hair. Once done they made me stand and looked me over they both smiled at there handy work. Then Bex put her hands over my eyes and her and Macey led me to the mirror. Bex uncovered my eyes and I looked in the mirror and I didn't even recognize the girl in the mirror. The girl in the mirror look so beautiful when I was just plain Jane. She looked exotic and I wasn't even noticed by people sitting right next to me.

"Cam you look amazing." One of them said, but I was to busy comparing myself to the girl in the mirror. I looked at both of them and smiled. I was truely greatful, but I'd rather be the real me any day of than the girl in the mirror.

"Come on its time to go and I wanna see the look on Zach's face before the guys get here. We have to get to the club first, so it won't look that weird." Macey explained to me, so they told me to wait and they'd tell me when to come downstairs.

"Alright where's my fiance?" Zach asked them. Thats when I heard them call my name, so it was time to walk down the stairs. I was really nervous. What would Zach think? I asked myself. What if he thought I looked horrible? I was getting even more nervous. When I made my way down stairs Zach didn't even say anything he just starred at me with his mouth open. I'm guessing that he thought I looked good. All of us -Macey, Bex and I- laughted at his reaction to me. He realized what he did, so he put on his signature smirk and made his way to me so he could wrapped his arms around my waist. He brought me close and tried to kiss me, but I turned my head so he got my check. Macey and Bex laughted and Zach looked kinda of disappointed. I felt bad I really want to kiss him, but I can't cave. I will get my revenge. I will have him begging for me to forgive him.

"Come Cam its time to go" Macey and Bex said at the same time which I thought was really weird, but they didn't give me time to answer they just grabbed one of my arms and dragged me to Macey's car and yelled a bye to Zach.

Once we were at the club which I'm shocked Bex and Macey got in here without a problem seeing as were all unaged, but whatever I will not dwell on that, but the club was in full swing. I couldn't eve see space between peoples bodies. I've always wondered why people dance like that honestly. I feel like it would be so uncomfortable. Man if I have to dance like that I won't be very happy, but I know Macey and Bex would be mad if I don't dance like that because it wouldn't make Zach jealous. This night is going to be hell.

I followed Macey and Bex to the bar. They both ordered a soda while I ordered a water. A guy already walked up to Macey and asked her to dance which she happily accepted, so Bex and I just sat there with our drinks.

"Do I actually have to dance like that?" I asked Bex and I'm guessing I made a face because Bex laughted at me.

"Well you don't exactly have to dance just talk to people. Anything to make Zach jealous." She told me and with that a guys asked Bex to dance and she accepted as well. I doubt anyone would ask me to dance. I mean Macey and Bex are natually beautiful it took them almost an hour to make me look like this. I look another sip of my water. When I turned around I saw a cute guy standing right inront of me.

"Hey" He said with a cute smile. He had beautiful brown eyes with black hair and he had cute little freckles across his nose. He stuck out his hand for me to shake. "I'm Nico"

I have him a smile and shook his hand. " I'm Cammie" I told him. He was cute, but I know he would never notice me if Macey and Bex hadn't done this to me.

"Would you like to dance?" Nico asked me and he looked kinda of shy. I thought it was the most adorable thing in the world. I was to busy thinking so he got the wrong idea. "If you don't want to its okay I'd understand your probably waiting for your buyfriend"

"Oh no I'd love to dance with you Nico" I told him and he had a huge smile on his face. God this guy was so adorable. "I'm just going to warn you now I'm not a good dancer" He didn't respond he just laughted at me and led me to the dance floor. We danced for a while and I felt oddly comfortable with Nico. After a lot of dancing we made our way back to the bar and I got my water and he order some kid of drink. I don't think it was alcoholic though which was a place. I know now he wouldn't try any funny business.

"So do you have a girlfriend or anything?" I asked him because he seems like the person who would have girls fall at his feet, but he doesn't seem cocky or anything which is one of the reaons I like him, but not like I'd date him more like a best friend kind of way.

"Yeah I do her names Alex and thats why I asked you to dance because I thought you had a boyfriend." He told me and he still looked kinda of nervous. I still thought it was adorable, but I'm glad he told me that because now I won't feel so bad. "I'm sorry if I led you on or anything-"

I didn't let him finish because I didn't want him to feel bad. " No you didn't lead me on. I do have a boyfriend, but I wasn't waiting for him. I'm getting revenge on him, so my friends make me come here to make him jealous and I was just thinking that you'd make a great best friend." After that we started laughing and really we just talked. I really do believe Nico and I could be best friends. We mostly talked about stupid things like school and people around town and what not. Soon I saw Zach, Grant, Jonas and Nick and all the girls were over them, but I tried my best to completely ignore him. I told Nico he was here and he said he would love to meet him. I was shocked Zach hadn't seen me yet, but I was very happy when he ignored every girl that was trying to talk to him. After a while he saw him and I know he did because I was laughing with Nico when he looked at me. I smiled at him and waved him to come over. He was confused and I know Macey and Bex are gonna be mad that I ruined there plan of revenge, but I didn't care anymore I was having to much fun to care.

"Hey Zach!" I yelled over the music and kissed him on the lips. He looked kinda shocked at first, but he had on his smirk of course. "Zach this Nico. Nico this is my boyfriend Zach" I introduced them and they shook hands. They talked for a while and Nico and I exchanged numbers to talk more Zach didn't look happy about that, but I gave him a look that told me I'd tell him later. We said goodbye to Nico and I went to find Bex and Macey while Zach went to find the guys to tell them we were leaving. When we got into the car and I felt so tired I couldn't even keep my eyes open. I closed my eyes for a few seconds before I couldn't even take it anymore I feel into the wonder darkess of sleep.  



	9. Chapter 9

Its been a week since the whole revenge thing. Macey and Bex were kind of mad, but got over it. I'm still confused of where Zach and I stand I mean I know were getting married and everything, but does he at least sort of wanna be with me like I wanna be with him. We haven't even talked about it or anything. Well we haven't talked about much of anything. I've been talking about it with Nico, yes the Nico I met at the club and I was in fact right because he is such an amazing friend. I help him with Alex while he helps me with Zach. Its great to have a guy best friend its a lot easier finding out what's wrong with them and it makes life a lot eaiser. Trust me.

Nico agreed to meet at starbucks it town to hang out a little bit and he's bringing Alex for me to meet seeing as he already met Zach, but he promised I wouldn't be a third wheel or anything and that makes me feel louds better. The downside is that I'm really nervous I feel like Alex is going to hate me. Nico said that she'd love me, but I just have that feeling she'll still hate me.

As of now I'm getting ready to leave for the Starbucks and I have no clue what to wear. After about 10 minutes I finally decided to wear black skinny jeans with a white tank top and a light green jacket. I think I looked very good and still looked casual. Since I've been hanging out with Bex and Macey I actually have some what of a fashion sense. They'd be so proud of me. Thats what I thought about as I walked down the stairs and I barely noticed Zach sitting in the living room as I was heading out the door.

"Hey!" Zach called out to me. "Where are you going?"

"Oh I didn't even see you" I laughted. "and I'm meeting Nico and Alex at Starbucks" He looked kind of jealous at first, but once he heard Alex's name he looked realived which I don't get why was he jealous he was the one basically ignoring me. I try to talk to him and he barely says anything to me.

"Oh have fun" He told me with a completely fake smile. What is up with him lately I'm so confused.

"Are you okay? You seem to be acting strange." I feel like the words left my mouth on there own. I wanted to ask him even though I knew he'd eventually tell me. I was just curious why he was acting to strange around me.

"I'm fine, but we to talk" Now I was really scared. I mean thats what people say when they break up, but his parents would never let him back out and neither would mine, so what is he possibly talking about. Even if I could back out I'm not even sure if I'd want to. I've gotten so use to being around him and having him around. I don't know if I could be without him now. I've alway been alone and I've never liked it. I don't wanna give up having someone else around. I like having him around. Is that a bad thing?

"Uh alright. What about?" I asked sitting down because I don't think I could stand without my legs shaking from nervousness. I'm waiting for him to talk, but its been five mintues and he hasn't said a word yet and if doesn't soon I'm going to be late. "Are you going to say something because I really don't wanna be late"

"Oh uh. . . Yeah sorry. I kind of zoned out, but um our parents picked a date for our wedding." When those words left his mouth lets just say I wasn't really expecting that one. We only found out about this whole arrangement a month ago and now they already have a date. "We're getting married on November 21st" That's in three weeks. Zach and I are getting married in three weeks. I got up and started pacing around our living room. I didn't even have a single thought in my head. There were too many bouncing around my mind to process anything.

"But I-" I started, but I have no idea how to finish that sentance. I mean I knew our parents wanted it soon, but I didn't know they wanted it this soon. I mean I thought I'd have more time for my senior year or I kinda hoped they'd let me finish my senior year. I guess not. Why do they need us to get married right now. I'm not even out of high school couldn't they wait. I sat down again and put my head in my hands. Then I felt Zach sit next to me and he rubbed circles into my back which made me feel loads better.

"Hey" He lifted up my chin and made me look at him. "We can do this. I know this isn't how we wanted things to go in our lives, but we can do this." His words made me feel a lot better about this. I just wish I had more time. I'd feel a lot better about this whole arrangement if I at least got to finish high school.

"I gotta go or I'm gonna be late, but uh do you wanna come with me?" I asked him. I want him to come. I'd feel a lot better if he came with me. I'd probably be less nervous if he came.

"No Cam there you friends" He started. "Go and have some fun. You deserve it" He smiled while getting up kissing me on the cheek and went into the kitchen, but I followed him because I want him to come with me. I want him to be friends with Nico because Nico is a great friend and all of Zach's friends are going back to school soon.

"No too bad. Go up stairs and get dressed your coming with me." I demanded becuase I knew he wouldn't listen to me if I asked nicely, so I had to be forceful. He chuckled. "Your coming weather you like it or not" I finished giving him a glare and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Okay lets say I don't want are you going to do about it" He starting walking towards me until I could feel his breath on my face. I couldn't look at him because I knew my face was red and I also knew he was smirking that annoying smirk, but extremely hot smirk of his. I couldn't think if something to say and he knew it, so his smirk was even bigger if thats possible. "Ahh nothing to say Gallagher Girl" I have the biggest urge to smack that smirk off his face when I just realized he said Gallagher Girl.

"Gallagher Girl?" I gave him a confused look. He laughted again. Man he look so adorable when he laughted I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Yeah you own Gallaghar Car Dealership" He started and than looked at me up and down. "And I'm pretty sure you're a girl." He finished with a smirk of course and I just realized that he was basically checking me out and starring at me chest. Oh what an ass.

"Ugh just go get dressed before we're late." I tried to push him up the stairs, but he put his full weight on me and I couldn't hold him, so he fell on top of me and man that hurt. He completely crushed me under him. I swear he definitely flatened me. I groaned and pushed him off me. He hurt to much to stand, so I layed there just breath. Zach seem to realize I hadn't gotten up, so he pulled me up and made sure I had no bruises or bumps or anything then kissed me and headed up stairs. Even though I was crush by his body I at least got him to come which is a plus to being in pain.

After five mintes he came down stairs in dark jeans and a dark green v-neck with a grey beanie. He look so hot. Does he try to look completely good so girls will fall all over him. I hate how girls just throw themselves at him. Like girls come on have some respect for youself.

"Ready?" He asked grabbing the keys to his black camaro which was my favorite out of all of his cars. His two other cars were a black ferrari and a silver lambo. I wish he'd let me drive, but he even told me he'd never let me drive anyone of his cars. He said girls can't drive as well as guys and he won't even let me prove that I'm a better driver which really bugs me because I'd totally win. When he got into the car he turned the radio up and rolled the windows down. I love when he did that. It made me feel so alive to have the wind rushing through my hair and I just love music, so thats just a plus.

When we got to Starbucks I spottened Nico and a girl who I'm assuming was Alex and man she was gorgeous. She was tall and tan with long legs. She had jet black hair kinda like Macey's, but Alex had green eyes instead of blue and hers looked kinda yellow by her pupil. I hate to admit this, but I loved her eyes more than I love Zach's and I thought Zach's eye were beautiful. When I reached Nico and Alex, Nico gave me a hug and smiled. He shook hands with Zach and I gave a small wave to Alex.

"Alex this is Cammie and Zach. Cammie, Zach this is Alex." She gave us both a smile and man she had a great smile. Damn why is she so pretty I mean I was hoping she was ugly or anything I just don't like the fact that the last three girls I've recently met are all gorgeous.

"Omg aren't you two like engaged?" Alex asked us. "I mean the whole town is talking about it and you guys are so cute by the way" She smiled at us again, but it felt weird knowing that the entire town is talking about mine and Zach's engagement.

"Yeah we are and thank you" I told her. "So why don't we give the guys some time together and we could go to something." I suggested which everyone agreed too. So Alex and I got something from Starbucks I got a hot chocolate and she got some kind of coffee. And now we were walking around town and we haven't really said a word to each other.

"So. . ." She began. "How long have you and Zach been together?" She asked and she seem genuinely curious. I guess people actually want to know about Zach and I. Well I can understand Zach I mean he's hot, but not me. I'm just plain Jane.

"We've been together for a little more than two years." Taking a sip of hot chocolate. "What about you and Nico?" I asked actually looking at her since we left the cafe. She smiled as thinking about a memory.

"We've been together for about a year now and its been great. I really think I love him." She told me honestly and I was glad she actually trusted me with this. "How do you know when love someone. Like how did you know when you were first in love with Zach?" Wow I really didn't know how to answer because I'm not in love with Zach at least I don't I am. I definitely have strong feelings for him, but was that love. Did I love Zachary Goode? Am I okay with the fact that we're getting married in 3 weeks? Let's say I did love Zach would he love me back? 


	10. Chapter 10

Its been two weeks since meeting Alex and the same question still ran through my head. Did I love Zachary Goode? I still didn't know the answer to that. I mean I've known him for two months now and people can fall in love no matter how much time they spend together. It doesn't matter about time it matters how you feel and right now I have no clue what I'm feeling. I'm just so confused and this is just adding to the stress that I already have. Can't I ever catch a break.

My wedding is in one week from today and even though its a week I can't help, but be nervous. My wedding is IN A WEEK! Anyone would be nervous and freaked out. I mean at least those people love each other. Even if I didn't love Zach I'd have to marry him anyway, but I have no clue what I feel about him. I'm so stressed with this whole thing that I seriously might tear my hair out. And our parents aren't making things better they only add to it. They've been running around crazy to get this wedding ready by Wednesday. Everything is perfect according to them its just the sitting chart there freaking out about I honestly don't even know half the names on that list. Most of the people coming are friends with mine and Zach's parents, so the only people I know are mine and Zach's parents, my Aunt Abby, my Uncle Joe, Liz, Bex, Macey, Nick, Jonas, Grant, Alex and Nico.

I really need to talk to somewhere about my little problem or I might explode, but none of my friends can know that this is an arrange marriage because apparently that would be bad for business, And that is all my parents care about is there damn business. Well my mom does my dad has been more caring since the lunch incident, so maybe I could talk to my dad about it. Yeah I'm going to have a walk with my father because we've gotten closer which makes me happy and I hope it makes him happy too. I'm glad he's at least trying to make everything up to me unlike my mother. Alright I've decided to go talk to my father about my little problem if you can even call it that.

"Zach!" I called down the stairs because I honestly didn't feel like looking for him. "I'm going to my parents house I need to talk to my dad about something" I didn't even stop when walking to the door I just coutinued, but Zach grabbed me by my waist and pulled me into the living room. He sat down with me in his lap and his arms were around my waist. I tried to squirm my way out, but his grip just tightened.

"I'm sorry what did you say? I didn't hear you" He told me still not letting go of me which I didn't understand. I mean I like when he held me like this, but I needed to figure out my feelings for him before the wedding, so I at least know how things are going to happen. I mean even if I didn't love him I'd still have to marry him and I'd still have to have his child. I think I love Zach, but I'm not sure thats why I want advice from someone who actually sure they loved the person they were marrying, so thats why I'm going to go talk to my father.

"I'm going to see my dad I need to talk to him." I was still trying to get out of his grip and guess what. He still didn't let me go, but I turned around so I was straddling him. His arms were still around my waist so I put my arms around his neck and leaned forward. He did the same and soon our lips met in the middle. This was the perfect way to distract him and he didn't seem to realize what I was doing, so once he moved his hands to my neck and hair. I put my hands on his arms and he licked my bottom lip asking for entrance which I gladly gave it too him. After about another minute or so of making out I pulled away and started headed to the door without giving him a goodbye, but once I got to the door I turned around and of course I saw that stupid smirk of his. I shook my head and him and went out the front door to my car.

On the way to my parents house I coutinued to think if I really did love him. I mean these last two months have been great with him. I can tell him anything I want, but I needed to know if I did love him to go through with this whole thing if I couldn't I dont know what I'd too I couldn't run away my parents always told me to never run away from my problems and I just can't do that to Zach anway, but if I do love Zach would he love me back. I mean I know were all cozy around each other and everything, but that doesn't mean he loves me or that I love him, it could just be that we like each other, but if this wasn't arrange we would probably never make it together. We haven't fought which is a good sign.

I was thinking so much I barely noticed the drive to my parents house, but I didn't get out of my car I just sat there and looked at the place I once called home. The place that was my nightmare and my safe haven. I stepped out of my car and headed to the door. I didn't knock there was no point I just walked in like I owned the place, but its not like anyone cared or noticed. I knew my father was home which he was probably in his study like he normally was when he was home, so I knew exactly where he was.

I knocked on the study door and I heard a faint come in. As I walked my father didn't even bother to look up at, but once he did his whole face brightened which made me smile. I was really glad my father and I worked things out. I felt a lot better about my childhood, but were okay now which is completely okay with me.

"Hey dad." I said and he looked so much better than when I first walked in the room. He got up from his desk and walked up to hug me. A couple weeks ago I would've been really confused as to wy my father would hug me, but now I could hug him back and it'd feel right and that made me smile. My mother and I were still working on our relationship, but at least I have no parent.

"Hey cam what brings you here?" My dad ask. He didn't say it bluntly which I was thankful for. "Unless you just wanted to see your old man which would be completely fine too." I think my dad was getting nevous which I thought was really funny. I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"Nah I came here to talk to you and its really important to me because I just need to know." I told him. He looked really confused so I coutinued. "Well I don't really know how to put this, so I'm just gonna come right out and say it."He nodded, so I took that as for me to go on "I think I'm in love with Zach, but I don't know and I'm really confused and I really really need your help." He looked kinda happy and kinda sad at the same time and I really have no clue why. I guess he's happy because I'm talking to him about this and no one else. Well there really isn't anyone else for me to talk to about this and I feel like my dad would know seeing as the way he looks at my mother I'd say it was the same way he looked at her when he realized he was in love with her, so I thought he'd be my best choice for advice, but I don't get why he'd look sad. He was completely okay with it in the beginning, but why not now?

"Well how do you feel when he's around." He asked me and it sounded like he forced it came out of his mouth. I have him a confused looked, but he completely ignored it.

"Um I don't really know how to explain it. I feel like I can act however I want with him around and he won't care if I'll do something stupid he'll join me instead of laughing at him. Me and him can talk about such stupid things and not care. He makes me laugh all the time and I like being around him. I don't know its really hard to explain." I finish and my father had tears in his eyes and I guess that kinda explains it all. My fathers tear basically tell me that I am in love with Zachary Goode.

Seeing my father like this made me start to cry too, so I walked up to him and hugged him and he hugged me back. We cried together for I don't know whole long, but It was okay because he was my dad and I loved it.

"My little girl is all grown up now" My dad whispered more to himself than me, but I was glad that he thought I was his little girl.

"I'm still your little girl daddy. I'm just a little older." I told him pulling away, so I could see his face and he smiled at me. His tears stopped and he smiled at me. I felt like everything was right in the world right now in this moment. I wanted to keep this father daughter moment right now. I wanted to keep it and see it whenever I was down or when I just needed to know that my father as always loved me, but just couldn't show it. I needed to hold on to this moment and keep it forever. I will never let this go.

"I know sweetheart, but you don't need me anymore." He still looked upset, but not as much since I called him 'daddy', but he was still really upset because he finally realized that I wasn't going to be here forever and that I was growing up and there was nothing he could do about it. He didn't wanted me to be his little girl that would ask him to do everything for me even though I always did ask and he never did. I bet he wishes that he could go back and change what he did, but we both know he can't but I don't care I wouldn't change a thing.

"I will always need you dad. Your my father and if I didn't need you them why would I be here right now." I told him and honestly I wasn't lying either that was 100% true. I will always need my dad and being here right now just proves that. He smiled, but didn't say anything else. He just walked up to me and hugged me again, but this time I didn't wanna let go. I didn't wanna let go of my daddy. I will always need my father and I can't believe it took my this long to realize that.

"Uh I think its time for me go dad." He looked kinda of disappointed that I had to go but he still smiled at me and walked me to the door. I hugged him once last time before heading to my car. And on the ride all I could think about what how to tell Zach that I loved him.


	11. Chapter 11

I've spent the last week thinking about how to tell Zach that I actually love him, but I'm still really scared I mean what if he doesn't love back. I know we'd still have to get married, but it'd make it all awkward. I just really hope he loves me back and I must tell him today because Tomorrow is our wedding day. Oh my god tomorrow is my wedding day. If I was scared a week ago than I sure as hell am twice as scared now. I don't think I can go through with this, but I love him even though we were both forced into this I love him anyway.

Since the wedding is tomorrow everything is twice as crazy before. Our moms are so exited for this, Zach's dad doesn't even seem to care and my dad doesn't like this at all and he hasn't said one word about the whole thing. My mom will try and get him to do something for the wedding, but he refuses because he really understands that I'm leaving and at first he voluntarily gave me away not realizing what that truely meant. I know that he really wants to take that away, but he can't whats done is done and I really don't hate him for it because if he didn't then I wouldn't have met Zach. He would be off at Columbia with his friends while I would be here finishing High School. Even though I was angry at my parents for giving me away so easily, but what if they never had. What would happen if I never met Zach. If my parents didn't do this to me than I wouldn't have made such good friends. I wouldn't have met Bex, Macey Nick, Grant, Jonas or even Nico and Alex without Zach. Because of Zach my life has gotten so much better. He makes me happy and really thats all that matters.

Zach has completely changed my life. My life at school was great until I left. I made more friends but not as good as Liz though. Tina still hasnt bothered anyone and everyone at school lives got better because of me or well Zach since he's the reason I put Tina in her place. I worked almost everything out with my parents and I seriously couldn't do that with Zach by my side. My relationship with my father has gotten so much better and my mother and I are working on it. Still not that good, but its a start. I mean everyone starts somewhere right. Well I think everyone gets what I'm saying here Zach made my life a whole lot better.

I really need to tell him how I feel, but I really don't know how. How am I suppose to tell him I love him and there a little voice in the back of my mind saying _'What if he doesn't love you_ back?'or _'Why would he love someone love like you. He could have any girl he wanted. No one would ever love you'._ I feel like the voice is right I mean I'm so plain I'm not exotic like Bex or extremely gorgeous like Macey. Zach could get any girl he wanted if his parents weren't forcing him into an arrange marriage. And I mean ANY girl. Zach's hot I mean he's got things any guy would want. Big muscles, gorgeous eyes, nice hair that looks messed up in just the right places and he's has his charm. Well what I'm trying to get out is that if just met on the street or something he wouldn't even know I was there. There is no use in beating around the bush I know he wouldn't notice me anywhere else. No one ever does.

"Cam sweetie come down stairs." I heard my mothers voice call me. "Catherine and I have a surprise for you" She sounded excited so I'm definitely scared to walk downstairs. Whenever she's excited I feel like I always get bad news. So there is no way this is a good thing. At least my dad, Zach's dad and Zach aren't here there off having some guy time I guess you could call it.

"Yes?" I asked not hiding the fear in my voice as I stepped into the kitchen. They both looked excited, so now I was terrified. This cannot be good.

"We just have a surprise for you come, come." Catherine waved me over the the island in the kitchen and pushed a rectangular box towards me. I gave them a questioning look, but they both nodded and told me to open it. They still had smiles on there faces and I was still scared. I hesitated when trying to open in and when I did finally open the box I really wish I hadn't. In the box was victoria secret laundre in black and red. I put in back in the box and pushed in away from me. '_Why would they give that to me?'_ I thought to myself.

"Honey your going to need that on your honeymoon." I cannot believe my mother. She seriously bought me that. What is wrong with the world? A mother shouldn't let their seventeen year told daughter marry a nineteen year old man or buy her laundre when she's seventeen years old. I didn't even say anything to either of them I just got a drink from the fridge and walk back upstairs into my bedroom. They were calling my name, but I ignored them. Soon they walked into my bedroom and gave me a look telling me I shouldn't have walked away.

"Cameron that was very rude to walk away." My mother said to me as she sat next to me on the bed. "We were just trying to have you ready for your honeymoon. I mean we've packed a lot of laundre for your honeymoon, but we thought you'd love to tease Zach, so we decided to give you another pair." I seriously might throw up now. I'm going to bring a bag of clothes that I like to wherever my honeymoon is suppose to be. Our parents thought it'd be 'more romantic' if we didn't know. My mother was about to say something else, but we heard voice downstairs the guys were home I guess. We all made our way downstairs to find the guys drinking beer in the kitchen. Zach's mom asked them where they were. Zach's father just laughted while Zach and my dad looked really uncomfortable. I have this strange feeling they went to a strip club, but I'm just not going to say anything. Plus Catherine looks reallly mad so I'd rather keep my head unlike her husband. And that is when all hell broke loose with them. Zach's parents were fighting like there was no tomorrow. My parents stood there too shocked to do anything. I was completely speechless while Zach is trying to stop his parents yelling. They went on like that for a whole 20 minutes before they stopped yelling than started talking like normal human beings and then started fighting again and walked out the door. We all just stood there after they left completely speechless. The silence was starting to get really awkward and my parents weren't helping the situation. Also my 'surprise' from my mom and Catherine was still in the table. I was hoping no would would see it that'd just be extremely embarrassing, but Zach followed my gaze and saw the what's in the box. He smirked at me and I could feel the heat rising to my face. I closed the box and brought it up to my bedroom. Zach followed me which just made things worse.

"So you gonna model that for me?" Zach asked licking his lips. Ugh jerk. I gave him a glare, but he just laughed at me. "Come on I'm just playing around." He engulfed me in a hug. I hugged him back and at this moment I really wanted to tell him that I love him, but I was still scared. I can't be such a coward.

"Zach I need to tell you something important" I said in a rush our of nervousness. I needed to tell him fast or I'd completely lose my courage. "I-" I started, but my dad interrupted me.

"Hey come on we're going out to dinner." My dad told us and left the room. I just followed because I lost all my courage when my dad walked into the room. Zach grabbed my hand and spun my around.

"Hey what were you going to tell me?" He asked trying to get me to look at him, but I completely avoided his gaze. He lifted my chin so I'd look at him. I finally looked at him and gave him a fake smile and I knew he knew it too, but he let it go thank god.

"Its northing" I told him and pulled him down the stairs to where my parents were waiting for us, so we could all go out to dinner.

Dinner was no fun at all. The whole time my mother kept talking about the wedding. She looked so excited for it and my dad looked so uncomfortable. I was staking from nervousness. Zach took my hand in his which made me feel some what better, but not completely, but I was still thankful for it. I gave him a real smile that time. My mom even tried to get up to talk about it, but we wouldn't say anything once we mentioned things like us having beautiful children or how we're going to love our honeymoon. Zach and I wouldn't look at each other completely avoiding each others gazes, but did my mother notice or care. Nope she just went on and on. Lets just say it was torture to listen to and very uncomfortable.

I was very thankful when we got home and my parents left. All I wanted to do was go to bed and forget everything about this day, but at the same time I didn't want this day to end because tomorrow was my wedding day and I can't go through with it without Zach knowing that I truly love him, but I was still scared that he wouldn't love me back. So I got change into pjs and layed down in bed. I didn't try to sleep. I didn't want to. I just looked up at ceiling for I don't know how long. I basically blocked out the whole world until I felt something on the other side of the bed. I looked over and saw Zach getting into bed. I smiled at him and he smiled back and I went back to looking at the ceiling having a mental conflict if I should tell him the truth or not.

"Cam" He whispered laying on his side to face me. I turned on my side also to look at him and he was closer than I expected.

"Yeah?" I whispered back looking into his beautiful green eyes. Ugh they were definitely his best feature. I could easily get lost in his eyes, but I realized he looked like he was debating something. I really wanted to know what he was thinking, but I was completely lost in eyes. I couldn't utter a word.

"I love you"


	12. Chapter 12

"Its time sweetheart" I turned away from the mirror to look at my father. I gave a nod, but I took one last look in the mirror. I wanted to look at the beautiful girl in the mirror one last time. I wanted to see myself one last time before I walked down the aisle. My wedding dress was amazing. It was obviously white and very elegrant. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline and it was a little poofy at the bottom, but it was completely beautiful. (AN- I'm sorry I really didn't know how to describe it). My hair was in a bun and had a few pieces of hair around to face to frame it. My make up was very natural thank god. I didn't really wanna be caked in make up, so this worked for me.

"Come on sweetheart" My father said again. I took a deep breath and walked to the door. As we made our way down the aisle everyone was standing. I looked the groomsmen which were Jonas, Nick and Grant. Than my bridesmaids which we Alex, Bex, Macey and Liz. Finally I looked at Zach. He had the biggest smile out of everyone and last night just kept replaying in my head.

Flashback

_"I love you" He whispered and I started to cry. I've been debating for the past week how to tell him and he just comes out and says it. He will probably think I'm nuts I mean he just told me he loved me and I'm crying I know its tears of joy, but I just don't know what to say honestly. I wanna say the words 'I love you too', but nothing will come out so I do the next best thing. I kiss him. It was a very passionate kiss. I put every ounce of love I could into that kiss and I knew he would know what I meant too. Our kiss started to get more heated. I was now straddling him and he started to lick my lips begging for entrance, but I wasn't going to give it to him that easily. He didn't like that. Not one bit he wanted to be in control and I knew that. So he bit my bottom lip so hard that I opened my mouth during that time he stuck his tongue into my mouth. I was not very happy with that, but I let it go. He hands started to go up my shirt and I knew that I had to stop this soon, but I really didn't want to. I had to stop, so I pulled away. He completely ignored that and just started to kiss my neck. It felt so good it was really hard to push him away, but I knew it had to. I put my hands on his chest and pushed him down. He gave me a confused look. I smiled and said._

_"Not tonight we need to look great tomorrow." Still not happy, but he listened. "Oh and I love you too" I gave him one last kiss before trying to go to sleep. I was actually feeling a lot better about the wedding now. I didn't have to worry about him not loving me. I feel like I'm on cloud nine. He brought me close my back to his chest and I fell asleep in complete and utter bliss. _

__End Of Flashback.

We finally got to the end of the aisle. I felt like I'd never get to the end. My father gave me a kiss on the cheek and smiled at me than handed me over to Zach. He pulled up my veil and took my hands. The priest was talking, but I was really listening to what he was saying. All I could do was think about how I found the love of my life in such an unexpected way. Finally I heard the words I have been wants to hear this whole time.

"Do you Cameron Ann Morgan take Zachary Jared Goode as your husband." A huge smile spread across my face and I felt like I was going to burst into tears, but I had to get the words out.

"I do" I spoke softly.

"Do you Zachary Jared Goode take Cameron Ann Morgan as you wife" I was really surprised when he smiled instead of smirked. I really do love his smile. I wish he'd smile more often.

I was to busy thinking about his smile that I barely heard Zach say 'I do'

The Priest looked at Zach and smiled. "You may kiss your bride" I laughed while Zach gave a soft chuckle. He stepped toward me placed his hand on my cheek and kissed me. Our first kiss as a married couple and it was the best damn kiss I think we've ever had. I heard everyone clapping, but I completely ignored them I just continued to kiss Zach. Once we pulled away we both had huge smiles on our faces. We walked back down the aisle while everyone continued to clap. We made our way to where the reception was being held. Everything went by so fast and the next thing I knew Zach and I were cutting are wedding cake. He fed me a piece and I did the same to him. Then I was about to give him another piece when I pushed the piece into his face. Everyone laughed because they thought we were so cute. He just smirked at me and I know thats not a good thing. I was about to walk away, but he put his arms around my waist and brought me to him.

"And where do you think your going Cam?" He asked and I know for a fact he's smirked. He didn't give me a chance to respond. He turned me around and kissed me right on the lips. It was a great kiss and it would've been better if there was cake on his face. He pulled away still smirking while I gave him a look sayings that I'd get him later.

"Alright everyone its time for the bride to have her father daughter dance." The wedding singer told everyone. I couldn't find my dad at first, but when I did find him he had such a big smile on his face. I know he's still upset about the wedding, but at least Zach and I love each other even though it probably wasn't suppose to happen like this. I walked to my father and he led me to the dance floor. I have no clue what the song playing was, but I liked it.

"See here is another thing I need you for. I need my father daughter dance." I told my father and he gave me another smile. I knew he felt a little better now, but he was definitely still upset. He had to know that I wouldn't be around forever. Soon another song was playing and I was still dancing with my father until I saw Zach heading towards us.

'I'm sorry, but may I cut in?" He asked my father. My dad nodded and gave me to Zach. Looks like Zach finally got the cake off his face.

"How are Mrs. Goode?" He asked me and I thought it was really adorable that he called me Mrs. Goode. I couldn't help but smile because Zach was just adorable.

"I'm am wonderful Mr. Goode and you?" I asked talking all formally and I couldn't stop myself from laughing at how dumb we sound. We continued for I don't know how long, but when we stopped my feet ached. Next we had to listen to the speeches from everyone. I really didn't pay attention much my completely focus was on Zach. He didn't even seem nervous at all during the wedding which I just thought was odd, but I think I know more than anyone how confident he is. I was really scared about everything I mean I was getting married its suppose to be the best day of a women's life and I had to admit it was. I was so scared that Zach was going to run once I got to the end of the aisle or he wasn't going to be there when I started walking, but he was with a huge smile on his face and that all I could've asked for.

Now its time for us to leave for our honeymoon. Our parents packed for us well at least I know Catherine and my mom packed for me. We were saying goodbye to everyone, but I couldn't find my dad anywhere and I had to say goodbye. I wasn't going to leave until I found him. I looked every where for him. I asked everyone if they've seen him. All of them had the same answer which was really scaring me. Where the hell is my dad. I walked to his car because I don't I got this idea maybe he'd be there and man was I right. I let out the breath that I didn't even know I was holding. I saw him standing by his car once he saw me he smiled. I ran to him and gave him the biggest hug ever. I've gotten really close to my father these last few weeks and I was really going to miss him while I was gone for a month and a half, but I promised him I'd call twice a week and talking to him about anything with him because I can do that now. Well I could doesn't mean I will. I gave him one last hug and a kiss on the cheek then went to get Zach. I gave my mom one last hug before getting in the car. Now we were both off to god knows where for our honeymoon. God help me.


	13. Authors Note

**Not a chapter guys I'm sorry. I just want to know if everyone wants me to continue this story because if you do than I'd keep writing so PM me or review if you want me to continue if not than I'm ending soon.**

**Alright I've been getting reviews all day saying to continue just to get this out there I'd finish the story, but the next chapter would be the end. I just wanted to know if people wanted me to keep writing for a little while longer before ending it, so I just wanna make sure people know this alrighty than. Have a good night. I'm may not update soon because I'm in the middle of another storm so sorry if I don't update soon. I love you all(:**

**~Thalia~**


End file.
